escape from reality
by savage6.9
Summary: She just wanted to rave. She wanted to get lost in her own world. But now she was stuck with a guy she didn't even love anymore. This is my first story This story contains drug use and adult content. Read at your own risk. Sasuhina with a little of sasohina
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own naruto. I'm just borrowing kishi characters**

She stared at a blank space on the wall. Thinking how did it ever come to this,she didn't want this to become an everyday thing. But here she was in his bed again. Hinata start thinking on how it all began. She remembers hating sasuke. But after that night at the rave she was so lost in her own world she didn't care. She had no worries that night. She didn't expect too meet up with them at the rave until tenten told her. She was already high her mind couldn't function right so she agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated on 8/28/15**

As they walked thru the crowd hinata started to feel uneasy thinking why in the world would they be meeting up with Naruto, Sasuke,Neji. As far as she knew Naruto told her him and Neji couldn't make to today's event. She never knew Sasuke was coming along. Making her uncomfortable, she hoped Naruto didn't tell him. Either way she was going to see him and wasn't looking forward to it.

"TenTen dude what's going on why are we meeting up with them I thought we agreed it was gonna be just me and you and why the hell is Sasuke even with them?

TenTen looked back at her and just rolled her eyes "Hina it's not gonna be that bad plus it'll help keep some of these dudes off of us. Look I know you don't get along with Sasuke but today is a night of no worries or responsibilities."

Finally getting out of the crowd TenTen looks for a spot her and Hina could chill and smoke. She finds one and takes her hand so they could sit down.

"Hinata I'm going to pack you a bowl so you could chill. Look girl don't let this ruin your high you're gonna end up having a bad roll. We have about 10 minutes until they get in here they're still waiting to get in"

"I guess so I'm good I just don't wanna any negativity today. I've been looking forward to this day all month"

TenTen just nodded her head in understanding. She passed her a bowl and sparked it up for her. After five minutes they got up and stared walking to the entrance. While Hinata waited next to the water stations smoking a cigarette she just kept thinking on how this night would turn out.

Finally after what seemed like forever TenTen came with the was just wearing regular clothes regular jeans with a red shirt and on the front was a girl with a bikini licking a lollipop, and some black vans. And a few kandi bracelet on his wrist. As for Naruto he was wearing some Indian feather headgear no shirt some shorts and blue converse on his arms he had cuffs and kandi singles on his neck he had 5 different perlers . She smiled" Naruto you're a true kandi warrior" he smile at her "thanks Hinata you look amazing" Hinata was wearing a black led tutu with black striped socks that went up to her thighs and a black bra with cute accessories on it she had a kitty ears hoody That light up she was wearing her old black converse. "Thanks dude" She nods to Neji turns to Sasuke she wanted to laugh he was just wearing skinny jeans and black young&reckless shirt and red vans knew he wasn't one to dress up to a rave. Sasuke wasn't even paying attention as he checked her out.

"You do know it's a rave right. Why even come to one if you're not gonna show some plur spirit?" When he finally looks up he rolls his eyes" I don't wear kandi you should know that by now. I come here to check out the babes"he wants to laughs as soon as he sees jealousy in her eyes.

TenTen just laughs awkwardly"hey so Hardwell is about to play let's go guys".

"Wait guys we brought some blue Androids. I'm dying to see Hardwell but I don't wanna see him sober also I don't wanna drink beer I'm good with that shit "

Hinata just laughs "I'm good Naruto actually we have original pokeballs from Europe you guys could go ahead and take them let's just keep walking we'll find a spot to chill for a minute While we wait for Hardwell."

They all agreed and kept walking,almost getting close to the queens domain a guy stops Hinata"hey girl you look amazing let's trade" she smiles at him "hell yeah lets do it". She picks out a cuff and start doing the kandi trading tradition.' Peace,Love,Unity, Respect' they switch bracelets." Thanks girl my bracelet has my instagram name on it add me" he gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek then walks away.

Alright Naruto let's take them" said Sasuke already annoyed on how this night is going so far."alright for sure just give me a sec, Sasuke" Naruto takes the container and gives one to Neji and Sasuke" Hinata give me some water from the canteen please" she holds out her canteen and he takes it. They all down the pills with water." it should take about 20 to 30 minutes to kick in guys" Naruto informs them as he passes the canteen back to Hinata.

"So what have you guys been up to what have we missed" Naruto asks. "We saw my baby Lookas and a couple of other good dj's" Hinata answers him smiling."I heard he sucked big time " She turns to glare at Sasuke "No one asked you,and why are you even here"she tells him her voice getting louder. "Hn I was invited by-" "Alright that's enough guys come on lets just go to the crowd" Naruto says nervously "great idea Naruto actually the best idea you've had all night" "shut up Neji we had to take a taxi we can't drive back " Naruto flips him off and stand up. As they walk to the crowd the music starts getting louder."Lets get to front so we could see him up close" Hinata yells to Tenten and she nods her head in agreement. After pushing thru the crowd they get to the middle of the crowd getting to the front was gonna be to much of a struggle.

Finally Hinata favorite dj comes out to play she screams her lungs out and starts dancing. She could feel the affect of the pill taking over her body. She's one with bass she could feel how the music vibrates on her body making her feel like she's in could 9. She doesn't care who's dancing behind her or next to her she's lost in her world. She feels some one touching her she turns and she sees sasuke. His eyes are full of lust, her mind is clouded she doesn't care she kisses him and he returns it with passion. She could feel sasuke work magic with his hands as he touches every part of her body. All she wants is to be in his bed. After some heavy kissing he leads her out of the crowd. Tenten sees this but can't get thru cause of the people dancing "Hinata! Where are you going!?" Her screaming is useless.

The drive to his home is annoyingly long he wants to take her now. He knew coming to this event would be worth it. Its been so long since he had her. He was possessive over her and he be damned if another guy tried to touch what was his. He looks to his left and sees that she keeps chewing on her bottom lip. He smirks he knows that she's not nervous no she's peaking perfect, this would make the sex twice as fun. When he finally pulls out to his drive way he pulls her out and slams her to car door kissing her aggressively hoping she could feel how much he missed her. He picks her up bridal style to the house and into his room he drops her on his bed and starts kissing her neck "fuck hime I missed you so much" he says in between kisses. When he comes up he could see the need and lust in her eyes. She wraps her legs around his waist pulling closer, she licks and nibbled on his ear "show me sasuke, show me how much you wanna fuck me" with a groan he immediately starts removing her clothes.

The whole night was filled with passion and moans from the girl he loves. Fucking her senseless made him feel alive. He knows she's gonna regret it in the morning but he doesn't care. Right now he had her in all fours fucking her doggy style while she squirting her juices all over his dick.

*****This is my first story.*******


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up with a massive headache. She felt that her body ached. She opened her eyes slowing taking in her surroundings. 'Where the hell am I?' She knows she was messed up but last night events where blurry. She sees her surroundings 'oh god no please let me be dreaming'.

"Morning" she looks to her right and sees sasuke leaning on the bedroom door. Hinata eyes go wide as she comes to a realization. She had sex with her ex. Soon her emotion switch from scared to anger.

Sasuke seemed to realize this and his smirk grew wider."how did I end up in your bed sasuke?" Anger written all over her face.

Sasuke straightens up and crosses his arms. "You were messed up last night Hinata so I brought you here and fucked you the whole night don't believe me take a look at the blankets they're stained with your cum. I pleased you the whole night I made you squirt over and over again." He smiled at her surprised reaction. He walks over to her sits on the the edge of the bed closer to her and grabs her chin "Did you really believe that I was going to forget about you? You are mine. I'm a very jealous man hime. You can't possibly think that I was going to let you go that easily did you?"

Hinata roughly pushes him off of her and stands up, still gripping the sheets tightly around her body "What we had is over sasuke! The night you decided to fuck her was the night I decided not to put up with your bullshit any more. You can't possibly think I would forgive you that easily did you?!Last night wasn't suppose to happen but I could assure you it won't happen again! I don't belong to you sasuke." She said thru gritted teeth and visibly trembling with rage.

This made sasuke blood boil. He stands and slowly walks towards her and and slams her against the wall making hinata groan with pain. He holds her wrist with one hand above her head his body pushed up against hers"You weren't saying that last night. It was actually quite the opposite" he chuckles "you were begging me to fuck you hime. You were telling me that your body belongs to me" he move his free hand to her hips up to her breast. She lets out an involuntary moan and curses the way her body still reacts to his touch. He laughs at her reaction " you still want me hinata. Your body is craving for my touch" Just as he was going to continue his advances towards her the door bell rings. Cursing under his breath sasuke tells her to get dressed she doesn't hesitate to do so.

As he answers the door he mentally slaps himself for not checking who it was first.

"Where were you last night? You didn't answer any of my calls.?" Sakura asks him angry. "Sakura I went out with the guys last night I came home tired. Now please just go home I'll pick you at six". He tells her clearly annoyed with her presence he knows she's going to try to get in the house, he blocks the entrance with his body. "You could've told me something. I was worried about you" She smiled sweetly at him and gives him a quick peck on the lips to which he responds by backing up. Disgust written all over his face , she looks hurt but he doesn't care he closes the door and turns to his room and comes to a stop, he sees Hinata in the middle of the hallway looking down to the floor.

She starts laughing bitterly" The pink headed bitch you cheated on me with is still around? You're more of a bastard than I thought.I gave you everything I ever had but yet that wasn't enough. You were my first in so many things." Tears threatened to falls from her eyes but she refuses to show weakness. She walks up to him and smiles sadly. She looks up to at him finally making eye contact with him. The look on her eyes makes Sasuke heart break even more he feels the guilt eating him alive." I wish you all the best. Its not in me to wish you the worst. Im not asking for a shitty explanation from you but I will ask you to STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! she slams the door as she leaves.

Sasuke knows it's best to to give her space. He wanted to show her that he loved her but the pink headed deamon messed up everything. He knew he had no one to blame but himself. He didn't even know why he kept sakura around after everything. He went back to his bedroom he took his bong and bud from night stand. It seemed it was the only thing to calm him down. As he starts smoking he starts remembering that night He fucked up.

Flashback

"Hey dude take it it's a party stop being a little bitch". Naruto sure knew how to get under his skin. "Fine just shut up already Dobe". Naruto smiles and gives him the pill. He looks at it and deep down inside he's scared to take it but doesn't want to say it knowing naruto would just make fun of him. He drinks it and immediately regrets it the taste is horrible even after the water he could still taste it.

"Alright give it about half an hour. Come on lets go to the backyard to smoke" as they make it to the backyard sasuke comes to a stop "naruto what the fuck is he doing here?" Naruto looks to his right "yeah sorry dude he's gaara cousin I couldn't do nothing about it. Don't trip sasori isn't going to do anything plus Hinata isn't here didn't you say she was at work" sasuke nods his head "Then you have nothin to worry about he's Hinata ex that's it dude." Sasuke hesitated to keep walking to the smoking spot but naruto pushed him towards the yard anyways. Sasuke knew last time him and sasori saw each other it didn't it end well. He got a busted lip but sasori had a broken jaw. He chuckled as he remembered. He knew better than to flirt with his girlfriend. Hinata was over him couldn't sasori figure it out? As he sat down he greeted them and started the smoking session. After fifteen minutes he starts feeling weird and light. He gets up to go to the bathroom but on the way there he bumps onto sakura.

"Oh I'm so sor-SASUKE! I didn't know you were gonna be here" she says seductively. Sasuke wants to get away from her" it's fine sakura just let me pass please" sakura just laughs"oh come on I could make you feel amazing" she starts leaning towards him and starts kissing his jaw down to his neck. Sasuke shivers which makes sakura laugh she continues to kiss him. Both of them on unaware someone took a picture of them. Sakura leads him to one of the bedroom. (I'm not gonna do a sex scene with her cause I don't like them together)

After he came he immediately came back to his senses got dressed and ran out the room leaving sakura screaming after him. He finds naruto and tells him to take him home. The car ride was silent. Naruto kept asking what was wrong but sasuke didn't wanna say he just kept saying he fucked up. When he got home he hesitated with the keys 'fuck it's gonna be okay' he thought.

When he opened the door he saw Hinata waiting for him in on the couch with no emotion on her face. She stands and walks over to him she pulls his shirt down and sees the bite marks on his neck" I guess it was true". She scoffs shaking her looks at her and feels his heart breaking, she's going to leave him. He tries to kiss her to show her he was sorry but was rewarded with a punch to the face." Don't touch me! I was a fool for ever loving you. How do you think it feels to get a picture from you and the pink headed skank with her tongue down her your throat"?

Sasuke eyes go wide as he hold his cheek pounding from the punch. Hinata starts crying, fist tightly closed , her body shaking from anger she couldn't believe that he cheated on her she was heartbroken. " it's over sasuke. Dont look for me or ask my friends about me". She grabs her car keys and leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning this chapter contains adult content. If you don't like to read them please skip this chapter**

This is still a flashback

Sasuke stood there still trying to understand what happened. The women he loves left him. He walked to living room and sat down on the couch. Still feeling the burning sensation from the punch. He couldn't blame her he fucked up. He couldnt wrap his mind around the fact that he sex with sakura. It wasn't suppose to happen but his body seemed to have a mind of its own. He decided to call it a night and go to sleep. Maybe this is just a horrible nightmare he'll wake up soon.

The morning he woke up he felt that his bed was empty, slowly opening his eyes hoping it was all a horrible nightmare...no it wasn't...his bed was empty. He sat up and took the phone out of his shorts pocket. He had 6 missed calls from naruto and 9 text messages from naruto and sakura. 'Why the fuck is she texting me'

He ignored it and went ahead and called naruto

"Hello?"

"Sasuke dude what the fuck happened last night all this morning I've been hearing bullshit regarding you. For the love of God please tell it's not true."

"..."

"Sasuke say something dumb ass you know what just open the fucken door" he hangs up.

Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose already knowing why the dobe is here he slowly stand and makes it to the door. Naruto doesn't waste anytime delivering a punch to his nose. The blow makes Sasuke stumble back a few step. Naruto walks up to him and grabs by his collar bringing him close to his face.

"I need to know that all this bullshit I keep hearing about you is a lie. Tell me you didn't fuck sakura. How could you do this to Hinata!" Naruto asks between gritted teeth.

Sasuke roughly pushes him off " it's not my fault dude the fucken pill you gave me had a weird reaction on me. I didn't mean to fuck that stupid bitch but my body wouldn't listen to me." He says eye brows furrowed . He pulls his hair out of frustration. " She left me dude, I didn't mean to break her heart."He sighs sadness washing over him again he turns and signals naruto to come in both of them going into the living room.

"I didn't come here to gossip with you I came here to know what's going .Sasuke you fucked up big time I don't even know if I should help or let you fall on your face...I'm sorry to say this but you're on your own dude I can't help you." Naruto tells him still very upset about this mess.

The look on Sasuke is face unreadable but naruto knows that his friend is hurting inside but there was nothing could do.

"I'm not asking for help. She said someone send her a picture of me and sakura.

"Yeah I think I know who it might be but until I completely know for sure I can't say. Picture or no dude she would've found out anyways" naruto points to his own neck looking at him like he was truly a dumb ass .

"What am I going to do now. I wasn't suppose to be like this. Why the fuck was that bitch doing at your party anyways" he asks angrily holding his head with both hands.

"I'm not sure I didn't invite her and I didn't even see her until after I dropped you off and went back . After that Tenten called neji and told him hinata was at her place getting drunk. I'm surprised neji hasn't came by to kick your ass"says naruto chuckling.

"Where is she now naruto I don't care about that bullshit " he asks his voice getting a little louder and desperate.

Naruto frowns at his stupid question.

"Sorry bro I can't tell you.I'll see you tomorrow"he turns to leave. Sasuke is left in complete silence.

***Flash back ends*****

Sasuke exhaled the smoke slowly. He clutches the bong hard with both hands a scowl forming on his face' how could I cheat on her she was the only women I loved besides my own mom'putting his bong back on the night stand. He Starts thinking he had a lot to do today. He was going to break it off with sakura. The only reason he kept her around was for sexual needs after 6 months of not seeing Hinata he needed to release his sexual frustration. He feels nothing for her she's a fuck toy, not even worth calling her a side bitch. He knows She's not going to take the news well and honestly he doesn't give a shit he knows that to win the heart of the women he loves again he has to let that bitch go he was never planning on keeping that bitch for long anyways.

After last night he regretted every decision he has made with sakura. The way hinata moaned his name last night was unforgettable.

Flashback.

"Show me Sasuke, show me how much you wanna fuck me". She whispers seductively on his ear lickin and nibbling on it. With a groan he starts taking of her clothes. He stares at her body. It's all eye candy to him . Every curve of her body is amazing. He leans down to her ear and whispers"you're mine hinata. I'm about to show you who the fuck you belong to". He starts kissing her neck down to her to globes leaving bite marks along the way. He grabs one and put its in his mouth teasing her by using the tip of his tongue and going in circular motion. She squirmed under him she moans and grabs a fist full of his hair.

He leaves a trail of kisses until he reaches her navel he stop and looks up. He could see how needy she is by the way she's biting her lips and grabbing onto the sheets.

He licks his lips and spreads her legs. Seeing how wet her pussy is makes his dick twitch he grabs her and he settles in between her legs. He slowly glides his tongue from her clit down to her entrance. He groans in approval tasting her sweet juices he wants to stick his tongue all the way inside her entrance.

But it's seems she had other plans, roughly grabbing Sasuke hair and grinding her pussy on his face .

"Oh god yes ...just like that" she say moaning. Sasuke feels like she about to rip out his scalp but he doesn't care it excites more if anything.

"Mmmmm don't stop...Sasuke I'm cumming!" Sasuke feels her squirming more and pulling harder on his hair.

She squirts all her juices on his face he's doesn't care he licks his lips and licks her to the last drop making sure nothing went to waste he comes up and takes off his shirt to clean himself off.

She was trembling and gasping for air he could tell it was one hell of a orgasm.

"Are you ready hime?"he grabs both her legs caressing them, he looks at her and sees nothing but want and need.

"Yes ...please fuck me" sounding needy trying to push his hips towards her. That was all he needed, he groaned with pleasure as he slowly enters her cavern gripping her thighs hard enough to leave a bruise 'fuck she's fucken tight'

She moans with pleasure and throws her head back as he fills her. His movements are slow he wants her to beg for it. She scratches his back in frustration "please move Sasuke" she desperately tells him.

He leans down and bites her ear and whispers"not until you tell me who you belong hinata"

"You... I belong to you" she says her voice sounding desperate. He flips her over and puts her in all fours ramming himself inside her. He feels his body shiver with pleasure.

He grabs a fist full oh her hair making her body arched her ass sticks out more making him go deeper. He pounds her like a mad man.

"Whose pussy is this hinata"he asks while he groans with pleasure as he pounds her tightly hold her hips with one hand.

"Its yours Sasuke" she says while moaning clutching onto the sheets tighter.

"Whose my little bitch" He could feel her walls clamping around his dick he smirks at this he knows she's easily turned on with dirty talk.

"I am ..mmmmm don't stop..oh god Sasuke I'm cumming!" she screams in ecstasy as her body shivers as she squirts all over his dick. Moments later he cums inside of her falling on top of her both breathing heavy.

He moves to the side and hugs her. He sighs deeply.

" I love you hinata. I'm sorry... for everything" his voice is full of regret, she doesn't respond all he hears his light snores coming from her.

He smiles and hugs her possessively' god how I missed her, she's mine and I'm not letting her go'

... In the morning he doesn't wake her up she looks peaceful. He wishes he could go back back in time to fix his stares at her beautiful face her hair is sprawled all over his pillow it looks like a cascade 'I know she'll wake up mad but I had no other choice, I had to have her for my own sanity, I'm addicted to her and she doesn't even know it'

He grabs his head with both hands and groans already feeling a headache up, he heads to the kitchen to make coffee. After a while he hears some tossing and turning coming from the bedroom. He slowly walks to the bedroom and sees hinata sitting up, her facial expression goes from confused to scared.

He leans on the bedroom door "morning" he says with small smirk on his face.

* * *

Alright that's it please review. Thank you for those who have review and keep encouraging me to keep writing. This is my first lemon I will come back to this chapter and improve on it


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata finally makes it home after calling Tenten from a cell phone she borrowed from a stranger. She told Tenten she was gonna fill her on last nights events later. She was too tired and was right now still at this point an emotional wreck.

She couldn't believe he took advantage of her when she was messed up. How could he do this to her? She remembers parts of last night events but not everything.

She was angry that he told her he had sex with her like it wasn't a big deal. She couldn't believe that her body still reacted to his touch

'Its been six months since we broke up. Why couldn't he leave me alone?' She gets up from her bed and heads to the shower. After taking of her clothes she looks at herself on her bathroom door mirror her eyes become wide as saucers. She had bites marks on her breast and neck, big quarter size hickeys she touches the ones on her neck and winced. 'Son of bitch' she trembled with rage biting her lip. She turned on the water , once in the shower she started crying 'Why can't I stop loving him. Why was I such a fool for believing him' she can't stop the tears coming down. She thinks back to the first time she met him.

Flash back

3years ago.

Hinata was a new transfer student from cleveland high school. She was hoping this school would be better.

She was looking for her classroom after she got her class schedule. The lady at the front desk couldn't explain shit. So here she is utterly lost. She's looking down at her paper reading the room number when she bumps into someone.

She groans as she falls right on her ass .

"You should pay attention to where you're going" she looks up and sees a tall guy who's around 6'1 ,skinny wearing skinny jeans and a shirt that says 'angerfist' on the front. His hair is looks like a ducks ass.

Sasuke smirks noticing how she's checking him out."see something you like"

She blushes and looks down "I umm...I'm sorry for not looking where I was going."

"It's fine" he offers his hand to help her on getting up, she takes it and once she's up she dusts herself off.

"I'm guessing you're new here ,cause I would've noticed a pretty little thing like you"

Hinata face goes redder if that's even possible.

"Yeah..I just transferred from cleveland high school I don't know my way around"

"Let me see your schedule" she hands him her schedule.

"Ah you have Kakashi for homeroom, come on you're in my class" he hands her back her schedule, she tries to take it but he has a grip on it. She looks up and her eyes go wide his face is close to hers.

" How about you give me a kiss and then I'll return your schedule" he says. His deep voice makes Hinata back spine shiver. She could feel the hair on her body stand up. 'What the hell is wrong with this guy'

She swallows the invisible lump on her throat and speak clearly but nervousness is evident on her voice

" I don't think so, now could be so kind and give me my schedule back. I'll look for the classroom on my own"

Sasuke raises and eyebrow ' any other girl wouldn't have hesitated to kiss me' He smirks 'she's different'

"Kind? You don't know me princess but I'm not kind. And honestly I don't know why I'm helping you, maybe it's cause I find you interesting, who knows maybe I just wanna fuck you"

Hinata gasps and without thinking she slaps him hard making his head turn to his right .

" I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you are not to talk to me that way. Maybe you're good looking but you have your head up your ass thinking I would want to sleep with you." She roughly takes her schedule back and storms off to find her classroom. If she would've turned around she would've saw Sasuke smiling while holding his cheek.

'That dumb ass who the fuck does he think is' she angrily thinks to herself.

Finally finding her classroom 'room 208, okay here goes be calm'. Timidly entering the classroom she goes up to the teacher desk and gives him her slip 'wow a guy with silver hair, and he wears a mask to cover half his face...this school might be weirder than I thought.'

" We have a new transfer student class" his voice sounding annoyed since the students weren't paying attention.

"Shut the hell up we have a new student!" Kakashi screams to the class his eyebrow twitching. He turns to Hinata "Please introduce yourself"

Hinata nervously makes it to the front of the classroom she makes eye contact with her peers.

"Umm hello...I...Umm..." She inhales and the exhaled."My name is Hinata Hyuga I just transferred from Cleveland high school it's nice to meet you all."

Wolf whistles can be heard from the guys.

"Hey girl you have a man or what" she looks to the back of the class and sees a guy with red hair pale skin and a lip piercing smirking at her.

"Alright class that's enough , hinata why don't you sit next to Sasori since it seems he has taken a liking to you he could-" Kakashi is interrupted by Sasuke.

"It's fine Mr. Hatake I'll show her around" he says turning to Sasori and giving a victory smile.

"Why are you late Sasuke...you know just forget it and take your seat please."

Just as hinata was about to refuse the offer, Sasuke takes her hand and leads her to the back of the class where there's two empty seats. Hinata slowly sat down and awkwardly looked around the class trying to avoid Sasuke knowing he wasn't happy about that slap. She jumps a little on her seat when he leans to her and whispers:

"You know I'm not letting that go. I gotta say for a skinny girl like you, you sure have brute strength." he chuckles, Hinata looks down to her desk and turned red from embarrassment. "You have caught my attention greatly. You'll be my girl by the end of the school year" He winks at her and stands when the bell rings.

Hinata chuckles and stands "you're more stupid than I thought. I'm not into ass holes like you. Now please just show me to my next class." She makes her way out of the classroom.

Flash back ends

Hinata sighs, and gets out the shower,grabs the towel to wrap around her body she makes her way to her room when the door bell rings. She opens the door and sees Naruto.

"Hey hinata" he looks down to what she's wearing ,blushing he looks away. She rolls her eyes.

"Come in dude I'll get changed" she goes to her room and pulls out her batman sleeping pants and a black shirt.

When she enters her living room she sees naruto already seated on her love chair, she makes her way to big couch on the opposite side.

"What's up Naruto"?

"Look Hinata I came to apologize for Sasuke behavior last night , he told me what happened. I knew you were gonna be at the rave that's why I suggested that we went but I didn't think he was going to take advantage of you like that." He says with sadness looking to the floor.

"Wait!...you told him where I was going to be!? Why the fuck would you do that." She stands anger evident on her face " You know I've been trying to avoid him Naruto".

Shock by her outburs he looks up"Hinata I'm sorry , he's been miserable with out you I thought you guys needed some closure. I didn't mean for your night to turn out the way-" he didn't get to finish as Hinata starts yelling angrily at him.

"Thats up to me decide not you or anybody else . Now please get out "

Naruto feeling guilty nods his head and turns to leave. Hinata makes her way to her kitchen and takes out a bottle of Jack Daniel. She walks back to her room sits on her bed and opens the bottle' I need to forget this horrible mess' she drinks her sorrows away.

* * *

Alright done. To answer some questions yes Sasuke is gonna go thru a lot to get hinata back...if she takes him back that is.

Also the story is gonna go more slower now as I explain how they got together.

Please review thanks. Also I'm submitting these stories in my mobile phone. Once I get my computer it'll be easier for me. I'm sorry for the misspellings. I will come back to the chapter and fix them and improve on them. Thank you again.


	6. authors note

**Not an update.**

 **Okay so I know some of you might have so questions about this story. First of all I wanted to make this story as a real life story of a teenage girl (people lifes around me). Second I don't like hinata being portrayed as a weakling who needs people defending her all the time. This story is going to have some hurt. It's going to explain the reason hinata doesn't want to face reality. Also hinata is 19 in this storty Sasuke is 20 and Naruto is also 20. Neji and Tenten are hinata age**

 **What I really want to know is how can I improve on this story. I noticed my first 3chapters got a lot of views but the rest didn't. Any flames are most definitely**


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel hard a deep scowl settled on his face. He knows that the talk his about to have with Sakura wasnt going to end well. He wants to bang his head on the wheel out of frustration.

As he parks his car on the front of her house he turns off the engine. 'Fuck I have to get my shit together, I told Naruto I was going to end it today. What I didn't expect was for him to lash on me' he laughs sadly remembering the call from a few hours ago.

 **Flashback**.

Sasuke headed to his room after the shower looking at the clock he cursed under his breath 'shit it's 5:01 I have to start getting ready'

He hears his phone rings, he groans'fuck could this day get any worse' he slides his phone to the right.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke what the hell you weren't suppose to take her last night you dumb shit you were suppose to talk to her not fuck her!" Naruto screams thru the other end.

"Naruto what I did last night doesn't concern you. Yes I brought her home where I fucked her all night I don't see the problem she enjoyed it as much I did.' Sasuke said as calmly as ever.

"You truly are a bastard the only reason I told you where she was it's cause I truly believed you guys could make up. She was high Sasuke you weren't suppose to take advantage of her like that." Naruto snarls." That being said what happened to her where is she?"

Sasuke exhaled "She went home. There was a problem with sakura she showed up in the morning and after-"

He didn't get to finish when Naruto started screaming again "Sakura showed up after you had sex with her?! This is the last fucken time I help you!" Naruto went silent for a few seconds before talking again

"You know Sasuke I'm starting to think you really don't deserve her."

"Shut the hello dobe I'm breaking it off with her today"

"Yeah I'm sure you are why don't you stay with Sakura. I have to go apologize to Hinata for your idiotic actions." Naruto said calmly and hanged up.

 **Flashback ends**

Sasuke slowly head over to her front door and knocks. After a few seconds the pink headed witch answers.

"Sasuke, baby come in I have a surprise for you"she says excitedly winking at him and leads him inside the house, before going anywhere in her house Sasuke roughly gets out of her grip and looks at her coldly making her stop right on her tracks.

"Sasuke what's wro-"

"Just shut the fuck up will you? I didn't come to fuck you Sakura. I came here to tell you that this, whatever we have is over. I no longer see any reason to to keep you around." Sasuke tells her coldly.

Sakura mouth falls open trying to get any words out but couldn't.

"I'm going to win the heart of the girl I love." Sasuke whispers sadly looking down his fist closing and opening " Last night was one of the best nights I've had. Waking up with the women you love..." He looks up and sees the tears forming on her eyes "We're done. Let's not makes this harder than it has to be. You know this was bound to happen sooner or later" He turns to leave but stops once he hears her voice.

"She'll never take you back!"She yells angrily. "You have been messing around with me this whole time and once I tell I her she'll hate you even mor-ahhhh!" She didn't get to finish as Sasuke slammed her against the door. She shivered at the murderous aura coming from.

Sasuke gripped he chin hard making sure she got his message loud and clear.

"Youre not going anywhere near her. Let me make this clear since you can't seem to understand. I'm done fucking you. You were never my girl not even worthy enough to call you a side bitch. You were a mistake from the fucken start. I will warn you Sakura to not go near her. She's mine and I will not let you fucking ruin my chances with her" he said thru gritted teeth. Not caring that she was sobbing uncontrollably. He roughly pushed her aside and stormed out of her property.

 _Time skip_

Sasuke laid on top of his Nissan 370z smoking and looking at the stars. Coming to the beach at night always seems to calm his mind. He exhaled the cigarette smoke slowly. His mind drifting to the past when times where easier with Hinata by his side.

 **Flashback**

Sasuke stood shock by the words the came out her mouth. He was snapped out of his trance when he felt someone roughly bump into him.

"What the hell is your problem Sasori" he asked eyebrows furrowed.

Sasori smirked and leaned in to the point only Sasuke could hear him." She's not gonna fall for your so called Uchiha charm . You have messed around with almost every school girl in this school. I suggest to back off she's gonna be mine soon." A scowl settled on Sasuke face. "Hn you're on some good shit if you think I'm gonna let a guy like you have her." Bumping his shoulder as he walked away.

Getting to the hallway he sees Naruto talking to hinata 'I'm on not even gone five minutes and I have this idiot flirting with my girl... Well soon to be my girl'

He walks up to them "So I see you've met my future girl" he smirks looking at Hinata. Then turns to glare at Naruto. Naruto waves around frantically.

"No not at all I was just asking this beautiful princess if she was lost. When she said she was waiting for a dumb ass to show her around. I didn't think it was you" he laughs. Naruto looks over to Hinata and sees that she wasn't even paying attention she was glaring at Sasuke.

"I'm not your girl I would appreciate it if you would stop saying that" she scoffs.

"Hn well not yet anyways"

"Look dumb-"

"Hey guys chill out come one lets go to the next class. Sasuke let's go dude"

As they walk to the class they're stopped by no other than Sakura." Sasuke hey handsome" she says sweetly.

"He doesn't want to talk to you Sakura we go thru this everyday. He's not into sluts" Naruto tells her clearly annoyed by her presence.

"Shut the fuck up Naruto no one asked you" she sneered. She turns to Hinata and was immediately filled with envy. She took a look at what Hinata was wearing, a sleeveless black shirt with floral design on it making her boobs look huge, brown shorts with a thick gold belt and some brown flats. Her hair was waist length.

"Who the fuck are you! And the most importantly what the fuck are you doing so close to my man?!" She half yelled. Hinata walked up to her.

"Bitch who the fuck you think you're-"

"Sakura I would appreciate it if you don't get close to her I don't want her to catch anything from you. I'm not your man nor would I ever be. And if you must know she's mine. So back the fuck up" he glared at her. He grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her with him. Leaving a opened mouth Sakura and a lauging Naruto pointing at Sakura.

"Hey let me go what are you doing" she struggled to get Sasuke hand off her. Finally coming to the end of the hallway Sasuke lets her hand go and stops.

"What's your problem I could've handled that psychotic bitch on my own". She says grabbing her sore wrist and glaring at him. Sasuke turns to face her and smirks

"Hn I never said you couldn't I just dont want you fighting with some skank. I think you're better than that."

Hinata looks at him like he was crazy. She laughs softly "Why are you so concerned about me you don't even know me"

" I would like to get to know you Hinata. You're different. That's why you caught my attention. Now lets go."

She walks behind him to their class.

Time skip lunch time

"Come on you could sit with us" Sasuke points to a table on the back.

When they get there Sasuke motions for her to sit down.

"This Hinata everyone" everyone looks at her and few smile her way

"Hello I'm Ino it's nice to meet you" she winks at Hinata

"Hey hinata you already met me" he grins. Making Hinata smile"Hello Naruto"

"I'm Sai it's nice to meet you" Hinata nods his way

"I'm Shikamaru" he lays his head down again to go to sleep.

"Gaara"

"Sasori but we've already met isn't that right princess" he winks at Hinata making her blush. Seeing Sasuke glare at him makes him smile more.

"So Hinata tells about your self" Ino says in between bites of her salad.

"Well there isn't much to tell, I'm just your average teenage girl. I'm into edm and Hardstyle music."

"I love Hardstyle actually there's a Hardstyle event coming this Saturday if you'd like to come with me" Sasori says getting up.

"Really, I've never been to one I'd love to go" she smiled. Not aware of the murderous aura coming from Sasuke.

"Alright give me your phone I'll put my number in it" she hands him her phone after a few seconds he hands it back to her"I'll text you later". He winks at her and walks away.

She watches as he leaves the cafeteria turning back to table and seeing a smug look on Ino face "He likes you" she winks at her"He never really talks to girls. You guys would make a great couple." Making hinata blush her face almost resembling a tomato.

Everyone is startled as Sasuke slams his fist on the table and storms off. 'Fucken Sasori, I don't understand what part of she's mine doesn't he get'

Time skip Saturday night

"Hey Naruto did you get the stupid tickets or what" he says his voice clearly aggravated.

"Yeah I got them but you don't even like the Hardstyle Sasuke if you're going to see if could find Sasori and Hinata you shouldn't go at all."

"Just shut up and meet me at the event" He hangs up and drives off to the event.

Once getting there he sees tons of car waiting to get in the parking lot. He could hear the music, he groans already feeling a headache coming.

Once he parks he sees Naruto waiting for him. They wait in the line passing security check Sasuke speed walks to the where the people are.

"Sasuke chill the fuck dude there's hundreds of people. You're not gonna find her right away" Naruto says shaking his head."Come on lets find a spot to smoke"

After their smoking session Sasuke nerves are calm but not all the way he's anxious about finding her. He motions Naruto to head back in the crowd with him.

They headed to the front but come to a stop as they see Hinata. She's wearing jeans and a shirt on the front of the shirt of are big letters that say 'pussy,kandi and weed'. What she was wearing didn't surprised them it was what she was doing that did. As the song 'words from the gang' came on they saw Hinata battling with Sasori, creating so much attention from fellow ravers.

Hinata was jumpstyling her steps made her seem that she was one with the beat. Sasuke watched wide eyed 'how the fuck can she dance like that'. When she stopped she bowed to Sasori and the crowd around her started cheering. Sasori smirked and walked up to her and whispered something to her making her blush. He started walking towards them when he feels Naruto hands on his arm holding him back he turns to glare at Naruto "dude chill the fuck out you're gonna get us kicked out." Sasuke bites his lips and turns back to look at Hinata. What he saw made his heart break into little pieces. Sasori was holding Hinata kissing her deeply. Hinata wasn't even fighting back she had her arms around his neck.

Clenching his fist he slowly made his way out. Not caring if Naruto was calling after him.

Flashback ends.

Smiling sadly Sasuke gets back into his car 'You made me go thru hell to get you to like me'

Finally getting home he gets in the shower. His mind drifting back to Hinata again and last night events.' Why the fuck I'm a so addicted to you. You're like heroin'

He gripped his dick stroking it slowly as he remembered how good her juices tasted in his mouth. How plump her ass was. The way she moaned and shivered beneath him.

His breathing fasten unevenly. The stroking of his hand becoming faster. He shoots his creamy substance on his hands, he felt goosebumps all over his body. He cleans himself off and turns off the water. He puts the towel around his face and gets out he looks in the mirror and smirks to himself 'I'll get her back one way or another. If I have to use force so be it. She's mine. My plan has to work'

* * *

Uh-oh what is Sasuke planning. Also I know Sasuke is being portrayed as the back guy but in the next upcoming chapters he'll be in a different light.

Okay so that's it. I'm not completely happy with this chapter but I couldn't keep you guys waiting. Hope you guys like it. Thank you for your beautiful reviews. Arigato. Much love. Yours truly savage. Xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so from now on its going to be only flashbacks unless stated otherwise. I feel like I need to say this again. I'm writing this on my mobile phone I'm sorry if my spelling isn't on point. Also Sasuke is not that bad. You'll understand soon. Love you guys.**

Sasuke didn't talk to anyone that weekend his brother couldn't get him to leave the room. Itachi had told him to let it go and he thought it was a ridiculous idea. He didn't know why he was attracted to Hinata, he's never felt anything for a girl before. He messed around with a few girls in his school but never had feelings towards them. He made sure to always get his point across that it was only sex and nothing else. But here comes this girl he didn't know and starts turning his world up side down. He could feel the anger bubbling rising up. He thought of going to Sasori house and beat him senseless but immediately pushed the idea aside he didn't want to seem desperate. He groaned in annoyance 'fuck what's wrong with me. I got to talk to her tomorrow at school'. He stayed in room the whole day and night.

 **Time skip Monday morning.**

He got up and got dressed he put some regular fit jeans with black shirt and young&reckless beanie and put retro Jordan's on. As he walked to school he Naruto waiting for him outside.

"What's up Naruto?"

Naruto looked Nervously around not wanting to make eye contact." I'm guessing you haven't heard…you know what lets just go" he laughs awkwardly. He was about to ask him what the hell was going on. When he saw Hinata and Sasori walking hand in hand. She had the biggest smile on her face while she talking to Sasori. Sasuke clenched his fist and walked away. He couldn't believe what he just saw that bastard took his girl he stopped at the end of the hallway and punched the wall not caring if his hand was bleeding. He had a dark aura surrounding him and a scowl on his face. He slowly made his way to class. Once getting there he saw Hinata sitting next to his seat , he walked over and sat down. Most of the time he just observed her from the corner of his eye. She had a flawless beautiful heart shaped face, cute button nose. Her eyes is was captivated him they were white almost giving the expression that she was blind but really at them they a hint of lavender on them. Her hair was was bluish dark color it looked like a cascade. 'God how I'd love to feel her hair while fucking her doggy style the way I'd have her moaning my name' his thoughts were interrupted by the bell. He saw Hinata leave the classroom, that's when he decided to follow her. He was slowly walking behind her when he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. She was about to scream when he covered her mouth.

"Shh Hinata it's me. I'm gonna let you go just don't scream" he whispered. She nodded her head. Once he let go she turned to push him off.

"What the hell is your problem!"She whispers harshly.

"What the hell where you doing kissing Sasori and holding his hand this morning?" He asked her thru gritted teeth anger evident on his voice.

"That's none of your business Sasuke, but if you must know he asked me to be his girl Saturday night and I said yes. Now please excuse me."She was was about open the door to leave when Sasuke grabbed her arm turning her towards him "Just hear me out. I don't know why but you're driving me mad. All I know I know is that I'm attracted to you. I...I.…fuck how can I say this. Look I don't really express myself and I've never liked a girl as much as I like you." He had a blush on his cheeks but she couldn't tell since it was dark."I like you Hinata."

Hinata eyes went wide as his confession."Sasuke …I didn't take you seriously, I thought you were just a player…I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't respond to your feelings. I'm going out with Sasori an-mmmmph" she didn't get to finish as Sasuke smashed his lips onto her. He slowly kissed her, he licked around her lips and biting them asking her for entrance. She hesitantly did so, he wasted no time to plunge his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted like peaches, she slowly responded back. Once he came back up for air he looked into her eyes" You can't deny you didn't just feel what I did. Let me have you Hinata Please" he pleaded. She stayed quiet for a moment before responding."Sasuke no. I can't this isn't right please get off me" her voice was cracking"I can't do this I'm Sasori girl you have to understand" she squirmed out of his hold. "Please don't this again." She looked up and saw hurt on his eyes, looking down she felt guilty for leading him on. She rushed out of the classroom. Sasuke stayed there feeling shocked and hurt. He touched his lips and they still felt tingly from the kiss' I have to have her. But how?'

Hinata walked slowly thinking what Sasuke had told her. This whole time she thought he wasn't capable of feeling from the rumors she heard. She was even more mad at her self for letting him kiss her but she couldn't deny the fact that she felt a electrifying sensation all over when she kissed him.

"Hey beautiful" she was startled, she looked and saw Sasori with a questioning look on his face." Hi Sasori" she smiled sweetly.

"You seemed lost in thought. Is something bothering you?" "Oh no its…nothing. So anything after school it's Friday I was hoping we could go to the theater"She was trying change the conversation hoping Sasori wouldn't notice.

"Actually that's why I came looking for you. My parents are taking me on a skiing trip. I won't be in school for a whole week. I was hoping you would want to come with me?"

"Sasori you know I can't my parents won't let me go for that long. I'm gonna miss you. " She said sadly looking down.

"Don't worry princess I'll make it up to you when I come up now let's go to class" he kissed her forehead and they walked to class together.

After school Hinata walked home alone since Sasori had to leave to pack his things. She was almost home when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She sighed " Hey Naruto you almost scared me". Naruto giggles"yeah that sort of my intention. Anyways you got a minute?"

"Umm sure,what's up" "come one let head to the park there's something I would like to talk to about."He pulled her long with him, when got to the park they sat down on the bench.

"Look Hinata, I followed you today cause I needed to ask you about Sasuke. He left school early today he didn't want to talk to me. My only guess is that he talked to you and it didn't end well" He asked her while looking at them pond in front of them.

"About that …look Naruto I can't answer his feelings towards me. When he confessed to me I heard the sincerity in his voice I know he spoke the truth but I can't respond. I'm Sasori girl. And I want to keep it that way for a while."She said looking at him give him a small smile.

"I see. I'm surprised Sasuke had the guts to confess to you. He's never been into any girls. There's many rumors about him because of his popularity. Yes he has messed around with a few girls in school but not all. They know what he wants and they still agree. The story behind Sasuke is truly sad. I shouldn't be telling you this but I am maybe that way you could understand him better." He smiled sadly." Both of Sasuke parents died in a car accident when he was 9 since then it's only been him and his brother. Sasuke didn't speak to anyone for months. He still hurting that's why he acts like a dick sometimes. He doesn't want to feel a heartbreak anymore. And when you came along something about you caught his attention. He's feeling confused about what he's feeling. He doesn't know how to approach you." He laughed a little remembering his friend stupidity.

Hinata eyes started watering. " I don't know what to say Naruto"

"You don't have to say anything Hina. But maybe you'll see him in a different light" he said getting up.

"I'll try thank you Naruto" she gave him a sweet smile.

"See you later" He winked and left.

Time skip one week later.

Hinata was finally was going to see Sasori she was waiting for him at his locker. Even tho the past week wasn't exactly pleasant due to the fact Sasuke was ignoring her she was hoping Sasori could make her smile.

She Sasori walking towards his locker when she ran to him.

"Sasori, babe I missed you" she hugged him giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey beautiful I missed you too" he smiled. When she looked to this his neck the smile on her lips was gone.

"What's with the scarf Sasori?"

"Its cold that's why I'm wearing it" giving her a small smile. She nods her head and pulls down his scarf. He had hickeys all round his neck.

"They're blisters " he tells her looking every where but her face.

"Save it for the ignorant bitches. Don't come near me please we're done." She said quietly her voice cracking. Sasori grabs her arm as she was about to walk away.

"Hina it's not what it looks like let me expl-" she roughly snatches her arm back and leaves with out another word.

She was walking towards the front gate of the school when she bumped into Sasuke. He noticed the tears on her eyes.

"Hey what's the rush. What's wrong" he asked concerned.

"Nothing just let me pass please" She said while sobbing. She ran past him.

After school Sasuke finally heard the rumors about Sasori and Hinata to say he was angry was an under statement he was trembling with with anger. Once he caught with Sasori he stopped him.

"What the fuck did you to her you son of a bitch!?"

"Its not of your fucking business Sasuke" No emotion on his voice. Sasuke grabbed him by his collar.

"Stay the fuck away from her. This is my first warning"he roughly pushed him off.

"What are you gonna do if I don't? She'll come back crawling to me" he said smugly. Sasuke delivered a bone crushing punch to his face making Sasori fall to the floor. He stood over him and watched as Sasori held his face with with both hands groaning in pain. He smirked "I'll say this only once more stay the fuck away from her" he walked away feeling better to have gotten that out his system.

* * *

Okay done. I won't be updating probably until Wednesday or so. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for your beautiful reviews. Much love yours truly savage. Xoxoxoxxo


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata ran home trying to keep the tears from falling. Once she got home she locked her self in her room, she fell on her on her bed and let it all go. She was sobbing uncontrollably' how can I be such a fool. I really liked him, just when I thought my life was turning out better.' She sat up on her headboard wiping the tears from her eyes 'the only good outcome I see from this fucked situation is me not falling in love with him' she gripped her hair out of frustration 'Son of bitch. He's not even worth my tears'. She heard a knock at her door.

"Hinata is everything alright?" Her dad asks from the other side of the door. "Yes dad, I'm fine" "Alright come on out when you can" she lays on bed and tried to rest when her phone rings she answered not checking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hinata Please don't hang up just listen to me please"

"Sasori I'm not sure why in the world you're calling me I'm going to hang up now"

"HINATA JUST HEAR ME OUT PLEASE" he asked almost choking on his words. To Hinata it sounded like he'd been crying but at this point she didn't care. "Sasori there's nothing to talk about you made your choice and I made mine "she said coldly.

"Hinata princess I'm sorry baby I was drunk my friends brought girls over and after that I don't remembered shit, I woke up with hickeys all over my neck I panicked because I don't want to lose you Hinata Please".

"So you lied to me about where you were going!?"

"No I did go skiing but not with my parents just with my friends"

"I see…Sasori I don't want anything to do with you if you don't mind I have to hang up your voice is irritating me" she hanged up and got up making it her way to the kitchen.

"Hello father "she said sitting down on the stool.

"Hinata want something to eat" He said as he chopped vegetables.

"No I'm okay I just came down to see if there was anything you wanted" she said smiling a little. "mm no I'm okay as long as your okay also I don't get into your life Hinata but just know I'm always here you you "he stopped chopping and turned towards her "Your mother called she said she was going to come by with Hanabi next week" Hinata snorts" dad we both know that's a lie she's caught up with her new family" she saw the hurt on her father's eyes and regretted what she just said. "I'm sorry dad I just don't want you getting your hopes later it hurts to see you like that. Plus it's her fault anyways for leaving such an amazing cook and loving husband" she smirked pointing at his apron. He shooed her away quickly getting embarrassed. She laughed all the way to her room. She picked her clothes for school for tomorrow. And she laid down to get some shut eye.

In the morning as she went down to eat breakfast she saw her dad dressed for work "Why are you leaving so early dad?" "Hinata, Hyuga Corp isn't going to run itself I have a meeting in an hour I can't be late. I'm meeting with Akasuna Corp." He said getting a muffin he walks up to her "Have a great day in school sweetheart" he gives her a kiss on the forehead and leaves. She sighs she was looking forward to having breakfast with her dad. She groans and grabs her backpack from the couch and heads to school.

She walks slowly 'Please don't let my day be ruined'. Once getting to school she makes her way to class when Ino walks up to her. "Hinata girl did you hear about the drama!?". She says waving her hands in the air. "No I didn't I just got here what happened?" She asked slowly. "Well…Sasuke punched the shit out of Sasori.….and I heard it was all for you!" Ino says with a raised eyebrow a questioning look on her face. Hinata stops walking and turns to Ino. "Are you sure you heard correctly?" "Yes girl plus Sasori isn't here which would make the rumors true.…Hinata what happened?" She ask softly. Hinata hesitated to answer nervously biting her lip. " Sasori slept with some other girl... Sasuke he saw me run out of school crying yesterday. My only guess is that he heard what happened." She whispered looking down to the floor.

"Oh my.…I'm sorry Hinata." She gave her hug. "Don't worry today is Friday I'm having a party at my house. That's one of the reasons I came looking for you. I want you to come so you can distract yourself. Come on lets get to class."

Time skip

Friday night

Hinata was wearing a short corset dress with purple stilettos making her look taller than she already was. The dress made her curves look more noticeable. Her hair was wavy, she sighed looking her self in the mirror not satisfied at what she was wearing. "Well this is as good as it's going to get". She went downstairs where she saw her father reading the news paper on the love chair. "Well don't you look stunning. Special dinner?" He put the newspaper down to look at her .

"No dad its just a house party my friend invited me to. Nothing special "she smiled walking up to him giving him a kiss on his forehead." I'll be alright I just need to borrow your car "she smiled awkwardly.

"Hinata please just be careful. I find one scratch on my car you'll be grounded for eternity" he told her sternly. "Yes dad thanks " she waved off getting the keys of the coffee table. She hoped on her dad's classic car,1967 Shelby. She smiled 'This baby is going to be mine one day'. She started the engine and signed in content. Once she got to the freeway she smiled bigger. "Alright girl time to spread your wings" she put on her favorite song by Galantis (runaway). She hit second gear dodging the cars from left to right. She hit third gear , fourth , she was zigzagging across the freeway. She was laughing the whole way .' This feels amazing'. Once she got to the party she saw teenagers passed out on the lawn others were talking.' What the hell is going on' she parked her and saw people looking her way . She got out and immediately she heard wolf whistles from the guys. She walked her way to the house when she was stopped by some drunken guy." Damn man look at you. You look ravishing." She could smell the alcohol on his breath, feeling a bit nauseous she leaned back a bit." Umm …thanks? Could you back up a bit." "Oh come on what are you feel intimated by a good looking guy like me? I won't hurt you. If anything I could make you feel amazing" he winks at her. Right when he was about to lean in. Ino snatched her way leaving the guy to fall right on his face." Rude ass bastard come on let's go. "She leads Hinata to the house. She thought the outside was hectic, but inside was worse. There was people sniffing cocaine on the coffee table, girls grinding on top of guys. She was now having second thoughts. "Ino I'm not so sure about this party any more" she said nervously looking around. Ino stopped in front of a double glass door "Hinata relax. Nothings is going to happen okay. Come on we'll chill by the bonfire". She went thru the doors and grabbed her hand leading her to the backyard. Naruto , Sasuke ,Shikamaru, Sai ,Choji, were all sitting around smoking "Hey guys look who I found "they all turns their heads. Sasuke eyes went wide as saucers. Naruto started choking on his spit and Sai had a creepy smile on his face.

"Fuck dude she looks hot" Naruto said almost drooling not caring about the death stare he was getting from Sasuke. Naruto stood right up an greeted her making her blush. "Hey Hinata you look amazing. Come on I was just about to leave you could take my spot". He pointed to empty seat next to Sasuke. He waved to Sasuke and left. Hinata looked to the empty seat then to Sasuke who just smirking her way he motion for to sit when she didn't comply he stood up and grabbed her hand and sat her down on his lap. Ino laughed and shook her head. Sasuke smirked at the jealously in the eyes of the guys who where checking her out. Hinata stayed still not knowing what to do when she felt Sasuke hands rubbing her legs she smacked it off causing Sasuke to laugh softly.

The whole night she smoked and drank shots of tequila. She was drunk she remembers kissing Sasuke a lot of times. When it was time for her to drive home she stumbled with her keys 'Fuck I can't drive home' she groaned. She felt someone tap her shoulder and jump a bit. The person behind laughed "you know can't drive I'll drive you home and catch a cab from your house. You don't want to wreck such a beautiful car like that and it's not like I'm not let you drive home in your condition" she nodded her head in defeat and gave him the keys. She told him her address. After twenty minutes Sasuke finally pulled up to her driveway "Hinata we're here" he turned to her and saw that she was sleeping. He smiled softly 'I think I'm starting to love you. I know I could get you to like me. I'm getting addicted to you more and more' he sighed. He stepped out of the car and walked around to the passenger seat, he picked her up bridal style and walked to her front door knocking several times. After a few seconds her father answered the door looking panicked. "What happened to my baby how is she." He asked worried. "Shes fine sir she's just intoxicated" Sasuke answered calmly. "No young man I'm talking about my car" he said impatiently. Sasuke sweat dropped "your car is also fine sir" "thank goodness. You could put Hinata on the sofa I'll have a little talk with her in the morning" he opened the door so he could pass. Sasuke walked in to living room and laid Hinata on the sofa, he gave her a quick peck on her forehead and stood up to leave. He tensed and stopped walking when he saw her dad look at him questionably. Sasuke turned red from embarrassment. "Are you my daughter boyfriend?" He asked eyeing Sasuke clearly amused at his reaction of getting caught showing affection towards his daughter. Sasuke cleared his throat "No sir I just care for her a lot" he answered honestly. Hiashi stood silent for a moment eying Sasuke. "Good answer. Now get the hell out of my property" he pointed to the exit. Sasuke nodded and exit the house. He proceeded to call a taxi.

* * *

Okay so that's it. Next chapter will have some lemon in it. Please review thank you so much for reading. Much love Savage.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata woke up with a annoying groan 'oh god my head'. She turned and unfortunately for her she fell right on her face. She heard laughter coming from the kitchen she looked up to see her father looking at her with a cup of coffee set on the counter. "Hinata,take a shower you reek of alcohol. Me and you need to have a little talk young lady" He said with a straight face. Hinata was still trying to process his words when he screamed "NOW HINATA. YOUR BEHAVIOR IS NOT ACCEPTABLE IN MY HOUSE. GET YOUR ASS IN THE SHOWER THEN COME TALK TO ME" he slammed his hands on the counter.

She jumped right up and headed to take a cold shower. Afterwards she nervously made her way downstairs where her father was waiting for her in love chair. She slowly made her way to the couch and sat down, she looked down and scratched her arm. "Father...I'm sorry I was just trying to have some fun. I didn't mean to come home the way I did." She said looking down.

She heard her father scoff. "Hinata I know you're having a hard time with me and your mother's divorce but you have to understand that things in life don't always turn out the way they're suppose to be. Fairy Tales are just that. You're growing up Hinata and you'll soon understand not everything works the way you want it too. Now for your punishment young lady. You are not to leave the house for three weeks. I have to go away on a business trip for a two weeks. I'll be back the day after your birthday. You're allowed to have up five people over for your birthday and that's it I'll be calling you every other hour."

Hinata stood right up. "But you said you were going to let me go out on my birthday" Hiashi stood up slowly"Hinata don't question my authority. As long as you live in my house you will live by my rules. Do you understand." He said through gritted teeth. Hinata kept her mouth shut and nodded in understanding."Good you may go to your room I have to start packing for my business trip.". He walked out of the living room making his way upstairs to his room. Hinata flopped down on couch,she cursed under her breath. 'Well this fucken sucks donkey balls' she went to her room and started working out.'might as well do something instead of just laying around'.

Time skip Monday morning

"Hinata come downstairs now I'm gonna be late for my flight" she heard her father yell from downstairs."I'm going!" She grabbed her bag and checked herself in the mirror, she wore skinny jeans with a purple shirt that said "good kitty gone bad" on the front and white converse. She winked at herself and ran downstairs. She saw her dad looking at his watch.

"Hinata lets go I have to drop you and then leave to the airport" he said walking outside to the limousine. Hinata groaned and followed, she stepped inside and sat down close to the door. "Hinata I know you don't like taking the limousine but it'll be faster to get you to school and so I won't miss my flight" she sighed "I know dad I'm just don't like showing off. I'm not into the whole girly rich girl thing".

Once they stopped in front the school Hiashi turned to face her "Hinata do I have to go over what we spoke on Saturday morning?" He said not losing eye contact with her. "No father I understand" she opened the door and stepped out. She waved off and walked to school. She stopped walking when she heard someone whistle behind her. "Miss fancy rich girl. I didn't think you were those kind of girls." She didn't need to turn around to know it was Sasuke, she gave him the middle finger and kept walking.

Sasuke shook his head and caught up with her they walked side by side. "You know it's rude to ignore people. What's up with you. You seem to be in a bad mood." He asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah I'm grounded for coming home drunk. I can't go out for my b-day to make it all better he took away my allowance." She groaned. "Hey it's okay stop tripping I'll make your birthday extra special. I have to go. I'll see you later hime" he walked in front of her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before running off.

Hinata stood there shock 'son of a gun' she smiled a bit and kept walking. The rest of day of her school day went great. She talked to her friends but was a little worried she didn't see Sasuke since the morning. She was walking home from school when someone covered her eyes. "Guess who?" "Sasuke stop playing games and let me get home" trying to get take person hands off her. The person slowly removed their hands and turned her around. Hinata eyes almost came out of her sockets. "Sasori what are you doing here"she asked afraid of the dark scowl he had on his face.

"I came to surprise you but it seemed you surprised me even more by saying his name" he slowly stalked towards her. He saw the fear in her eyes and backed up.

"Hinata I didn't come here to scare you. I actually came to apologize for my actions and ask for your forgiveness"He said slowly. Hinata shook her head. "No Sasori I can't just forget that you fucked some other girl behind my back. I just can't do it. You can't expect me to just forgive you!" She yelled. Somehow she found her courage again and walked up to him crowding his face. "What makes you think that I was actually going forgive you?" She backed a bit a observed his face she could tell that Sasuke did a number on him, she clicked her tongue. "In a way I'm grateful Sasuke punched you".

Sasori eyes hardened, he grabbed her wrist with force. "Watch it Hinata. You don't know me very well. Like I said I came to ask for you forgiveness but if you don't want to give it to me it's fine. I'm not giving up on you I'm sure as hell not going to let him have you." Hinata's eyes widened at his words. "Let go of me Sasori now!" She tried to pull her wrist back but his hold tightened making her groan in pain. He licked his lips watching her struggle against him oddly turned him on. He smiled and leaned to whisper in her ear "I will come back for you Hinata. If I so much hear that you're fucking around with Sasuke you'll regret it." He laughed and let her go. He turned to walk away leaving a scared Hinata behind.

* * *

Okay that's it . I know it's a short chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review. Much love yours truly savage

P.s yes I owe you guys a lemon. Next chapter I promise


	11. Chapter 11

One week had passed since the encounter with Sasori, Hinata was surprised when she heard from Ino that he moved out of state. But she was also relieved that he was gone. She was patiently waiting for Sasuke to pick her up to their dinner date. He had asked her on a friendly date about three days back, she was a little unsure about it but in the end she agreed. Finally there was a knock at the door, she let out a shaky breath and stood up from the sofa to answer the door, every step that she took she felt more anxious about this whole situation. Finally making it to the door she opened it and was greeted by a handsome looking Sasuke he was wearing long sleeve checkered shirt and under some a plain white t shirt he had some white converse to match. The beanie on his head made him look sexier. She unconsciously licked her lips.

Sasuke smirked at her reaction "Are you ready to go hime" his husky voice made Hinata shiver, she nodded her head and followed him to his car it was 2011 black Camaro. He opened the door for her, after letting her in he walked around to the driver seat. He saw how Hinata kept playing with her fingers he put his hands over them "hey relax. We're not going to do anything we're just going to go out and eat okay." She smiled at him and nodded.

After driving for two hours of driving he parks the car. Hinata gets out and waits for him. He slowly got out of the car and ran his fingers through his hair, he walked up to her and smirked "you look amazing tonight the only reason I didn't tell you that earlier was because I was too amused by the way you were checking me out" he chuckled softly. Hinata blushed and looked down to her feet. She was wearing a short blue retro swing dress with white polka dots on it and coach high heels. "Thank you Sasuke" she said softly when she looked back up she was startled. Sasuke face was inches away from hers. He put a strand of hair behind her ear "Hinata let me kiss you please" she could feel their breaths mingling with each others. She nervously looked down from his eyes to his lips, she slowly brought her own lips to his and hesitantly kissed him. That electrifying feeling once more shook her to her core. He tasted like mint, he grabbed her head with both hands and deepened the kiss. She slowly licked her lips and nibbled on them once again asking for permission only this time she complied without a second thought. She didn't have experience in this field so she just let him lead, she let out an involuntary moan. After a few minutes of kissing they both come up for air. Hinata was left breathless "Sasuke...I...wow" she giggled softly. "Come on legs go get something to eat." He took her to a place called providence in Hollywood, they got to restaurant and were greeted by the receptionist. She was pretty in Hinata eyes, she turned to look at Sasuke who wasn't even looking her way.

"Hello my name is Nancy. Table for you and your friend?" she spoke sweetly to Sasuke but gave Hinata a dirty look. Hinata caught it in time,she smirked."Oh no he's my boyfriend"she clinged to Sasuke arm, she smiled sweetly at the receptionist. Sasuke smirked and turned to the receptionist "I have a reservation,my name is Sasuke." The receptionist blushed in embarrassment she slowly walked them to their table. "Your waiter would be with you shortly." She gave Sasuke one last look and left. Hinata clicked her tongue "You sure have a lot of girls after you, and please don't flatter yourself. I was just trying to make jealous." She said looking at the cup of water in front of her. Sasuke raised his eyebrows "Really?and here I thought you were begging to like me." Right when she was about to answer the waiter came to take their orders. Both of them ordered something called the ugly bunch. They both ate in silence.

Finally after the awkward dinner Sasuke drove her home. He was walking her to front door when she stopped " Sasuke...listen...I." She cleared her throat. "Sasuke thank you for taking me out tonight. I really enjoyed myself. This last few days you have showed me another side to you that intrigues me greatly. I thought you were a complete ass hole when I met you but I was wrong. I think I'm starting to like you." She blushed looking down to her feet. Sasuke stood there shook not knowing what to say her words snapped him out of trance. "I would really like to go out with you if you keep being as nice to me as you are now."

She looked up only to have Sasuke lips smashed onto hers. He kissed her possessively, he held her lovingly. She finally gave in and kissed him back fully responding to the kiss. Sasuke felt the way she was melting into the kiss and his ego expended even more as she moaned. She opened the door and led him to the living room, their lips still attached to each others. She broke the kiss and pushed him down go the sofa, she smirked and straddled him she licked his neck up his ears, she laughed when she felt him shiver "the look in your eyes is amusing. I could tell you want me, and right about now I'm thinking the same thing" she whispered in his ear.

Sasuke groaned the way she was kissing his neck, he grabbed both her butt cheeks giving them a hard squeeze. She moaned in between kisses. Sasuke worked wonders with his hands he moved from her ass to her sides, he pushed her down to the point where he was sure she could feel his erection, he moaned softly as he felt the heat between her legs. "Hinata let's take this to your room now" he groaned in pleasure as he grinded himself onto her. She nodded her head "upstairs second room to the left" she said breathless. He picked her up bridal style heading to her room. He opened the door and threw her on the bed.

She immediately removed her dress only leaving her black bra and black panties. Sasuke licked his lips. She had an hourglass figure, she had some nice fucken boobs to make it all better she had a flat stomach he could tell she took care of herself. Sasuke forced himself to look away from her body to her eyes he could see the need and lust that clouded her eyes. "Hinata are you sure about this?" He asked uncertainty. Hinata laughed softly shaking her head, she leaned on all fours. "I'm sure. Please take me" Sasuke nervously nodded his head and slowly got in bed with her. "Lay down for me hime" she did as she was told. He stood over her and leaned down to kiss her neck, he made his way down slowly to her breast. He thanked God that it unclasped on the front. He slowly removed her bra, he licked his lips when those two big round globes where in the open for him. He leaned down to lick the pink nipple, he slowly licked and carefully nibbled on it. Hinata threw her head back in pleasure grabbing a fist full of his hair. Sasuke didn't want to neglect the other globe so he moved on to it. He licked one while he pinched the other one.

"Mmmm god yes..."She hissed in pleasure. Sasuke stood up and carefully removed her panties he bit his lips at seeing her shaved fat pussy. He looked to see her face and searched her eyes for permission. That smile she gave him was all he needed he leaned down to lick her clit, her pussy was so fat he actually had to work his way into her lips to get to it. He moaned on her pussy, she tasted delicious. He flickered her clit with tongue, then moved his tongue in circles." Yeah...ooo baby don't stop keep going" she moaned while pushing his head deeper. He got the message loud and clear he opened her pussy lips and stuck his tongue inside her pink wet cavern and moved his tongue in and out.

Hinata felt her body light as a feather. Her body and mind was filled with unbelievable pleasure. As he was tongue fucking her she felt weird. "Wait babe please stop... Hold on" she sat up using her elbows for support but Sasuke didn't listen to her. She let out a high pitched moan and squirted all over his face. She shivered and fell down hard, she covered her face with her hands. "Oh god I'm so sorry." It sounded muffled but Sasuke still heard her clearly. He was still shocked, he touched his face and sure enough his whole face was wet. He looked over to her and saw that she was still shivering. He smirked to himself. "Hinata it's alright. I loved it and it excited me even more please don't be embarrassed" he said softly as he rubbed her legs. She shook her head still not wanting to show her face. He leaned over her and removed her hands with one hand. When he saw her face he cupped it"hey it's alright it's nothing to be ashamed of. It just means you had one hell of an orgasm. Hime" he whispered "I'm going to enter to you know my erection is becoming quite painful." She nodded in understanding. He got off the bed and took of every piece of clothing. He got back in the bed with her and positioned himself at her entrance. He rubbed his head up and down from her clit to her fleshy cavern. "Sasuke please stop teasing me" Sasuke picked up the frustration in her voice. He slowly entered her. She immediately bit down on his shoulder, Sasuke eyes went wide at her reaction. "Hinata you're-" "No please don't stop. It's okay I'm ready" she said firmly. Sasuke slowly entered more of his dick inside her, he heard her hiss in pain. He wanted to back away but she held him tighter. Finally when he broke her hymen he released the grip on his shoulder. He waited a few seconds letting her adjust to his size.

"Hime...it's getting more painful I need to move" he groaned while his dick twitched inside of her. "I'm ready" that was all he needed he started moving a slow steady pace making sure not to hurt her but apparently he wasn't hurting her at all. "Fuck Sasuke move faster" she said frustrated. He chuckled and put her legs over his shoulder. "You fucken asked for it." Hinata panicked a little "Wait that's not what I meant-oooooooh my...fuck!" she screamed in ecstasy as Sasuke started pounding her like a mad men. He groaned in pleasure "fuck Hinata you're so fucken tight." He felt her walls squeezing his dick hard.

"Sasuke I'm...oh god ...I'm" "Then do it! Cum for Hinata show me how much you're loving my dick right now" he hissed. Her whole body shivered as she came hard on his dick. Sasuke could feel her walls closing on him it felt like she was milking his dick. He pounded her a few more seconds and came right after her. He got off her and laid next to her, both of them completely out of breath.

"Sasuke...that.. was...wow" Hinata was still trying to catch her breath but managed to tell him how amazing he was. Sasuke smiled he turned towards her and hugged her, making her lay her head on his shoulder. "Thank you hime. I hope you know that you're mine now. You're always going to be mine. I love you Hinata." He kissed her forehead. "I love you Sasuke." That night Sasuke for the first time in a long time slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

Okay so that's it. I'm sorry for not updating faster. As of right now I'm still in pain. I have my wisdom tooth growing and it hurts like hell. Anyways I hope you like it. Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke felt the rays of sunshine hitting face he slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He then looked to the sleeping beauty in his arms, she had a calm aura. Her hair was sprawled on the pillows making it look like a cascade, her face was completely calm. Even now that she was sleeping she looked beautiful. He smiled and kissed her cheek softly 'I'm never letting you go hime.' Apparently the kiss disturbed her sleep, she managed to open her eyes. She smiled when she saw his face.

"Good morning" she sat up to kiss his cheek. She was still a little self conscious about her body so she covered herself up with the sheets.

Sasuke saw this and shook his head "I don't know why you insist on covering your body you're beautiful to me hime" he grabbed her by the waist and settled her on top him making her straddle him. She blushed and bit her lip when he took off the sheets revealing her boobs to him. She gasped then moaned when pinched her nipple. He chuckled "someone didn't get enough last night." She shook her head "I'm fine. Actually I'm still feeling a little sore" She avoided eye contact still feeling embarrassed.

"Hinata I'm not sure what your feeling right now but last night was real. I made you mine and nothing is going to change that." He looked into her eyes hoping she would hear the sincerity in his voice. Hinata turned to look at him, she stood silent for a few seconds before giving him a bright smile. She slowly got off the bed she felt her middle part was extremely sore and was a little hard for her to walk. She picked some clothes from the drawers and laid them on the bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower make your self at home grab something to eat from the kitchen if you like" she said while she headed towards the bathroom. Sasuke got off the bed and put his boxers on. He walked downstairs to the kitchen. He made some coffee and sat on down the table.

Hinata walked downstairs and saw Sasuke drinking his coffee "I said get something to eat also" she made her way into the fridge to take out some eggs. "Sunnyside up?" She asked while looking for the pots.

"Yeah. You know you sure have a nice place here. What does your dad do exactly" He asked curiously. Hinata stopped and turned towards him.

"He's the CEO of Hyuga corporation. He runs five starts hotels and a casino just recently. He's been working his ass off lately and barely has time for anything else." She was about to tell him on her dad was almost close one day to losing everything instead she set the pan on the stove. Sasuke saw the hesitancy and let it go.

After breakfast Sasuke left telling her he was going to see her at school the next day. She fell asleep tired from last night activities. Around nine pm she heard her dad coming in to the house calling her name. She made her way downstairs still feeling sleepy.

"No need to yell dad. What's the commotion?" Her dad smiled and patted her head.

"Sorry princess. I'm just excited to see my daughter. Also I'm very happy to tell you that everything went well Akasuna corporation and we made a deal." He said cheerfully. Hinata still being in her sleepy state didn't hear much of it so she nodded her head.

"Just go back to sleep we'll talk more in the morning" he walked upstairs to his room with Hinata following after him.

Time skip Monday morning

Hinata was walking to school she was wearing some regular jeans and a white t shirt she didn't feel like getting dressed up today. She was walking to her class when she felt someone grab her waist. She smiled knowing it was Sasuke.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered in her ear. She blushed and was thankful Sasuke was behind her.

"Alright that's enough pda from you guys" They both looked up to see Naruto walking with both hands behind his head, he had a smug grin on his face.

"Who would've thought this beautiful girl would've listen you" he winked at Hinata. Sasuke grip tightened on her waist.

"Well she did and she's mine now. So why don't you go wink at someone else" he said smirking at Naruto he then gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek.

"Dude relax I was just pushing your buttons. Good luck with your fan club though" he waved off and walked away. Hinata got out of Sasuke hold. She turned to him "fan girls huh." She raised and eyebrow in question. Sasuke nodded"nothing to worry about they're not going to start shit with you." He grabbed her hand and walked to class together.

Time skip after school

Hinata made her way out of her last class when she was stopped by no other than Sakura.

"Hey bitch I heard your going out with Sasuke. What could he possible see in you." Sakura was shaking with anger and was going to make it clear Sasuke was hers. Hinata stared at her in disbelief thus making Sakura belief she was scared. Sakura smirked and looked at her nails"I would break up with him if you know what's good for-." Sakura gasped and held her left cheek. Hinata still had her hand out she slowly brought her right hand down.

"I told you this before. I don't know know who the fuck you think your talking to. I'm not to be mess with Sakura." She looked into Sakura eyes giving her a deadly glare. Sakura eyes widen and she backed away in fear she didn't make it far before tripping on her on two feet. Hinata slowly watched as she fell on her ass, she laughed a a little on the inside. She watched as Sakura was scooting backwards, she slowly stalked up to her making sure that every step she took made her more afraid of her. She stood over and shook her head.

"Let me fill you in on something. Sasuke is mine and I don't plan on letting him go. I caught his attention the first day I came to this school. How long have you been trying and he hasn't even glanced your way? I'm going to warn you Sakura to stay the fuck away from me and if I hear you're still trying to flirt with my man I'll make sure to give you the beating of your lifetime. I'm his women he made me his." At hearing this Sakura's eyes started to water. "Sometimes you have to learn how to let things go. Grow up not everything you want you're going to get." Hinata walked away not even looking back she was a little annoyed that she had to go thru this just to keep Sasuke. She finally made it out the school when she saw Sasuke waiting for her.

"Hey Hime are you ready to go?" He asked walking up to her. Hinata nodded her head and kept walking. Sasuke knew something was wrong, he ran after and stopped in front of her.

"Hinata.…what's wrong." She told him about the little misshapen with Sakura. He groaned in annoyance.

"Look Hinata I'm very sorry she's the least of our worries. I'm only yours okay." He cupped her face and gave her a kiss on the nose. She bit her lip uncertainty but nodded her head anyways. She felt Sakura would try anything to get with Sasuke she had a feeling she wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Hey we're going to go to my house right quick to okay?" She smiled and agreed. The walk was quite pleasant until they finally got to his house. He stopped in front of his door.

"Hey umm...my brother is a little weird"He didn't turn to face he was hesitating with the keys. She put her hand on his shoulder "Sasuke its fine babe." He nodded and his head and unlocked the door. As soon they both walked in they saw guys sitting around the living room couch playing videos games. Sasuke eyes started twitching when he smelled the weed. He didn't want Hinata to know that he smoked, well not yet at least. Itachi saw Sasuke come in with a girl and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey bro who's the chick?" He asked a little to loudly, all the guys in the living room turned their attention to Sasuke and Hinata.

"Fuck dude she's fucken hot." Hidan snickered. Hinata grabbed Sasuke hand hoping they would get message. But the next comment that was thrown at her let her know that they didn't.

"If I wasn't already with Konan I'd definitely hit that" Pein smirked and winked her way. By this point Sasuke was fuming with rage.

"This is Hinata. She's my women" He smirked their way. His smirk grew when they saw their jaws drop. Itachi gave him a thumbs up and motioned for him to sit down next to him. Sasuke nodded and brought Hinata with him he sat her down next to him.

"Fuck dude how did you score such a good looking female." Itachi asked while lighting up a blunt.

"She's new to our school I know her about a month now" Sasuke said taking a hit of the blunt. He passed it to Hinata and of course she denied it. "What's wrong." She looked to the other people in the room before whispering her answer to Sasuke.

"I don't smoke." She turned red from embarrassment when the others started laughing at her.

"Aww come on live a little." Hidan motion to blunt telling her to take a hit. She hesitantly took the blunt and turned towards Sasuke asking him what to do.

"Inhale look up to the ceiling after you inhale so you won't choke." She inhaled the smoke and thought it tasted weird. She lifted her head and exhaled the smoke. She passed down to Pein who asked her how was she feeling.

"I'm fine." She smiled. But within the next few second she started feeling slow and she didn't like it. She tapped Sasuke on his shoulder and asked him if they could somewhere more private. He nodded his head and took her up stairs to his room. He told her to laid down on the bed that he was going to be right back. Hinata laid down on the bed and looked around his room he had a few posters of naked girls and two drawers. He came back with a bunch of snacks and canned sodas.

"Here have a hunny bun. It's your first time smoking so you need sugar." He handed her the snack. Hinata thought it was the best thing in the world she savored every bite. Sasuke chuckled at way she was eating.

"I didn't think you smoke" she asked between bites. Sasuke tensed a little before answering "It's the only thing that calms my nerves." She nodded her head in understanding. Once she was done she gave the wrapper to Sasuke to throw it away. She laid back down on his bed and jumped a little when she felt Sasuke lay down besides her.

"Hinata how do you feel about me honestly?" He whispered. Hinata was surprised by the question but didn't hesitate to answer "I love you. I know it sounds crazy but I feel like I'm on drugs when I'm around you. You make me feel alive." Sasuke heard the honesty in her voice and smiled.

Time skip 3 years later.

Sasuke and Hinata had finally graduated high school along with their friends. Hinata started working at bakery her dad had bought for her as a gift for graduation. He was a little skeptical about Sasuke but agreed for them to date. Unfortunately for Hinata he didn't agree for her to move out the house since she was still under training to lead the company one day. Neji had came back from Japan to finally stay with them to say he didn't like Sasuke was an understatement he truly hated him. He thought was playing his cousin but over time he got use to his presence and their was an unspoken truce between them.

Sasuke had gotten Hinata an engagement ring and told her they were going to get married soon. At the them moment she was the happiest women alive. She felt that her life was going great. Sakura never tried to do anything with Sasuke and that kept her at ease. She was finally out of work and drove to Sasuke house. Sasuke started working under her father and made enough money to buy a house. She was thinking of celebrating with TenTen tomorrow. She had met her when she put on the help wanted sign on her bakery shop. She sighed quietly to herself when she got to Sasuke house she knew that he wasn't home he had called her earlier telling he was going to stop at Naruto house to chill for a minute.

She made her way into the house and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. She was halfway through when she felt her phone vibrate she took out her phone from her back pocket, she dropped the plate she had on her hands right on her screen was a picture of Sasuke and Sakura kissing. She clutched the phone harder when she didn't see who send it was just blocked number on her screen. She couldn't believe her eyes. So many emotions rushed through her, she couldn't function right at that moment. She was hoping it was all a joke a photo shopped picture.

That night minutes felt like hours and hours felt like eternity. Finally when she heard the door being unlocked she knew it was the moment of truth.

* * *

Okay that's it. I love you guys also the next chapter will be the last flashback. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

She stared at how nervous he was when he entered. She saw how surprised he was when he saw her. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces the man that she loved was the was the cause of it.

She slowly made her way to him, when she was face to face with him she slowly brought down his collar reveling the hickeys around his neck. She scoffed and shook her head how could she be such a fool to believe that the picture wasn't real. She saw how desperately he tried to hold to on to her to kiss her. She could tell that he knew that it was over. The punch that she gave him wasn't even half of what she wanted to do to him. Instead she grabbed her keys and left before do anymore damage to his face.

That night she drove to TenTen house she knew she was welcomed with open arms. She knocked on the door a few times before she opened. A sleepy TenTen opened the door confusion written all over face.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Hinata shook her head and walked right in. She felt that at the moment she couldn't speak her throat felt constricted.

She didn't need to say much TenTen already knew something was wrong so she went into her kitchen cabinet to take out the bottle of cognac and two cups. She sat on the sofa and put the two glasses on the coffee table to pour her a drink. Hinata downed the Hennessey like it was water. After five shots she finally started talking.

"That bastard cheated on me! We were one month away from getting married how could he do this to me!" She cried angrily clutching the glass harder. Tenten listened to all her sorrows that night and let her knock out on the sofa. She was truly sad to see her friend the way that she was right now.

Hinata that morning woke up with one the worst hangovers in her life. She saw TenTen give her a cup of coffee and she took it without hesitation.

"Mm this is good thank you." She managed to smile a little her way.

TenTen was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. She looked towards Hinata then to the door.

"You're expecting company?" TenTen shook her head and answered the door. As soon as Hinata heard Naruto voice she wanted to hide she didn't feel like talking to anybody let alone HIS best friend.

"Hinata it's Naruto!" She heard TenTen scream. Naruto walked into the living room to see a complete broke down Hinata. He carefully sat down next to her.

"Hey...um how you doing?" He asked nervously. Hinata sneered his way "how the fuck do you think I am Naruto?"

"Right what stupid way to start a conversation. I'm sorry Hinata I would've never asked him to come to my party if I knew she would've been there. It wasn't Sasuke fault I gave him some pills I got from Sasori and-" She motion for him to stop talking by putting her finger on her lips. TenTen felt that tension in the room and left them alone. Hinata looked to Naruto surprised he had mentioned Sasori name.

"Did you just say Sasori?" She asked him very slowly to see if she heard correctly. Naruto nodded and continued talking "Yeah he just came from his trip with his father he said he wanted to celebrate so he gave me some pills and I shared then with rest of them including Sasuke."

Hinata stayed silent for a moment something about what Naruto told her didn't sit right with her. She shook her head and cleared all thoughts of him being innocent.

"It doesn't matter Naruto what's done it's done. I'm not blaming you. Now if you don't mind I have to get ready for work" She managed to give him a bright smile even though her head was hurting. Naruto nodded and stood up he was about to leave when he heard Hinata call after him. "Naruto. You are the only who knows where I am at this moment. Do not tell anybody else" her voice was so cold it made the hairs on his back stand up. He looked over his shoulder"I understand" with that he left.

End of flash back.

Sakura flash back.

She hated the way he was happy with her. How did she get him to smile everyday. Finally she had enough when she heard Sasuke proposed to her. That bitch didn't she know her and Sasuke were always meant to be. After getting in contact with Sasori and telling him everything that has happened between them since he left she managed for Sasori to take the next plane to California.

She was waiting for him outside a coffee shop was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear him sit down.

"I don't have all day Sakura" The cold voice startled her. She looked up to good looking guy. He still looked the same but more manly and yet more attractive. He had to snake bites that made him look sexier.

"I'm not into girls like you. I came here to talk business if you could stop checking me out and tell me why the fuck is Sasuke getting married to my princess" he sneered slamming his hands on the table. Sakura eyebrows furrowed "Or I could I just leave and let you figure shit on your own" Sasori didn't seem amused one bit "Either stop fucking playing games and tell me everything." Sakura bit her lip and agreed.

After an hour of telling him everything she was waiting for him to answer her.

"I'll get in contact with Naruto to tell him I'm back in town. I know he'll want to throw a party. I brought some special pills back with me. I'll give it to him and I know he'll give one to Sasuke" He said his name with disgust." I'll want you to be at the party and keep a close eye on him. These pills work different than regular ecstasy." He saw confusion on Sakura face so he explained further "These pills get the person aroused when touched they can't say no to the person who is giving the pleasure. So when you see him acting weird I want you to trick him into sleeping with you. I'll take care of the rest" Sakura nodded her head in understanding. Sasori didn't spare her another glance when he got up to leave.

Sakura was heartbroken that night he fucked her and moaned her name instead of hers. But at this moment she didn't care she finally got what she wanted, she knew once Hinata found out she was going to leave him and she'll be there for him with open arms.

After weeks of calling him she finally decided to go to his house. She took a bottle of vodka and the pills Sasori gave her. She knew she could mix it into his drink with out a problem. She only needed to do this a few times until Sasori plans went into action for a few more months.

She knocked on Sasuke door and was surprised to see him at that state. He looked horrible and reeked of alcohol.

"What are you doing here" he glared at her.

"I umm I just came to apologize and talk to you for a bit. That is all" She said firmly hoping he wouldn't see through her lie. He looked at the bottle in her hand and nodded opening the door for to come in.

She poured him the drink and let the pill dissolve for a few seconds before handing the drink to him.

She saw how his eyes got clouded of lust and took advantage of the opportunity she didn't feel guilty at all. She knew that he wouldn't either from what Sasori told her these pills mess with the person's head making him think in the morning that they wanted it as well. As long as she kept giving the pills he wouldn't regret it.

That night he didn't call or showed up to her house when she went in the morning he looked tired that only happened when they had sex. She didn't question him further knowing it only upset him.

She had everything ready in her house and was feeling a little worried of his actions towards her but she decided to let it go.

She never expected him to break it off with her. What's worse is that he slept with her. She gathered her self up and proceeded to call Sasori.

"YOU COULDN'T HANDLE ONE SIMPLE THING!" He screamed through the other end. She tried to explain but he cut her off "I have no use for you my plan goes into motion tomorrow" What that said he hanged up. Sakura had never felt so shitty in her life. What had she done?

End of flashback.

Present day.

Hinata was just getting into the house when she was stopped by her father.

"Dad what's wrong?" Hiashi looked extremely tired and worried. He motioned for her to come into his office. Once they were both seated he began to speak.

"Hinata we're on the verge of losing everything. Akasuna wants to end our contract. They would take most of the stocks almost leaving us penniless"

Hinata choked on her own saliva. Shocked was well written on her face "I don't understand just a few days ago you said everything was fine"

"I'm still not understanding this but the new CEO spoke to me he said…." He looked into Hinata eyes and continued "He said he wanted to end the contract unless I let him marry my eldest daughter."

"What!?" She rapidly stood up from her chair "Dad you can't be serious?" Hiashi eyes soften looking at his daughter face.

"No Hinata unfortunately I am. Look Hinata I'm not forcing you into anything" Hinata looked down to the desk in front of her. She didn't want her dad to loose everything he's ever worked for because of her. All he ever try do was give her a good life. She didn't want that to be taken away from him she loved her dad.

"I'll do it" she answered softly. With those last words she left to her room.

* * *

Yes I know very short chapter. But at least we're out of the flashbacks and into the present. Also I wanted to say I got my first flame from a troll. Lol I dont know what's up with these people I didn't tag in Naruto just Sasuhina. They must've been pretty bored to type in that ship and just talk shit. Hey how about you leave us writers alone this is our sanctuary for this ship.

Okay so I'll be writing the next chapter that Will be way longer that any other chapter I have written. It'll be out by next week or so maybe earlier. Much love Savage. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Hiashi wasn't happy about the current situation. His daughter hadn't talked much for the past week and looked pretty out of it. He was trying to find a away to help, he knew that it didn't make sense. He had full control of his company something about the new CEO didn't sit right with him. The knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." Neji walked in stopping at the front of the desk.

"What can I help you with uncle?" Neji felt sympathy for his uncle and the current situation. He didn't know much but he knew he was about find out what exactly happened.

"Neji as you may know already Hyuga Corp might crash. Everything was going well until this new CEO came in. He showed me some papers that I supposedly signed three years back." He took out a folder from one of the drawers of his desk and showed him to Neji. "It does look like my signature but I don't remember signing them. "

Neji took good look at those papers, he looked up his uncle "They seem legit. Do you have all the documents that you have signed with them?" Hiashi shook his head "That's why I called you in here today I want to investigate. I feel something was added to this document here without my knowledge. If I take them to court I'll only end up losing."

Neji stood up grabbing the folder on the desk "I understand." He gave a quick nod to his uncle before leaving.

Hinata looked at self in the mirror running her fingers thru her hair she sighed. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She shook her head clearing any thoughts of negativity she had to do this for her father. She grabbed her purse and walked out her room. She made it to the front of the house where she saw the limo waiting for her outside. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Where's my date?" She asked the chauffeur.

"I'm sorry Madame but I was only asked to take you the location." He bowed to her out of respect. She nervously made her way into the limo.

The ride was pretty long she felt more uncomfortable when they passed through a rich neighborhood. There was nothing but mansions of course she wasn't surprised she herself grew up in one. She felt relieved when they stopped. The chauffeur opened the door for her once stepping outside she gasped at the beautiful decorations on the lawn. There was a fountain and beautiful lilies surrounding it. The front of the house had two stair cases to the entrance.

She was snapped out of her trance when a maid spoke to her.

"Right this way please." All she kept hearing was the sound that her high heels made when she followed the maid and the water fountain on the background. She knew her house was nice but nothing compared to this. Once the maid opened the door it was something out a fairly tale. There was a huge glass chandelier in the middle of the entrance, the ceramic floor had pretty flower design on it. Looking ahead there was another two stair cases leading to the top of the mansion. The maid motioned for her to follow into one of the rooms.

"Mr. Akasuna will be with you shortly"

Hinata looked around the office she saw a picture on the desk that almost made her eyes popped out of her sockets. She slowly walked to the desk and grabbed the frame she repeatedly blinked her eyes a few times to see if her eyes where playing trick on her. Unfortunately for her they weren't the picture of her and Sasori kissing that day after the event was pretty much real.

"Hello Hinata"

She furiously turned around "What the fuck is this about you bastard?"

Sasori had a smug look on his face "that's not a nice way to talk to your finance Hinata"

"I'm not marrying you Sasori." She threw the frame on the floor and stomped on it "Why the fuck are you even here?"

Sasori stared at the broken frame "I took over my dad's business. That is the main reason I left also" He looked up to her eyes "I also came back for you. I did tell you I wasn't letting you go. You will marry me if you want to save your father's business."

She marched towards him stopping a few feet away from him "You expect me to marry you even though I don't love you? Are you insane?" She asked thru gritted teeth.

"I expect you do what's right. You will be mine Hinata I could give everything you could ever ask for." Hinata was truly annoyed by the confidence in his voice. She laughed bitterly at the way her life was going. He cupped her face softly " I just want you to love me Hinata. Open your heart to me. That's all I'm asking from you in return I'll sign over everything that has belong to your father and then some. He'll be set for the rest of life"

She roughly pushed him off "I can't love you Sasori. My heart belongs to another even though he doesn't deserve it." She sadly looked to the floor"I can't tell my heart who to love"

At those words Sasori eyes hardened. He bit his lips knowing it wasn't the best time to lash out on her. Instead he nodded his head.

"I'll give you one month to think about it. After that I want your answer I asked your father to tell you come here today so me and you could talk."

Hinata clicked her tongue in annoyance"Isn't that what we're doing? I'm not sure why you're doing this Sasori but forcing me you to marry you isn't going to make me love you"

Sasori looked to the side "I don't want to force you hime-"

"Do not call me that!" Sasori was taken back by her outburst. Hinata hated that name it brought her back so many memories that had to with Sasuke.

"You do know our marriage is only going be an illusion right?" She was starting to feel angry at the moment she didn't want to be there anymore.

"Hinata our marriage will not be an illusion. It will be as real as any other marriage" he grabbed the side of his head already feeling a headache coming. "If you could just give me a chance to prove myself to you maybe you could think differently of me"

Hinata stayed silent for a while before answering "I'm doing this for my father I don't need a month. My decision is not going to change" She spoke sternly.

"Very well our engagement party will be within a week" He tried to contain the smirk on his face but failed miserably. She wished that she could've punched that smirk right off his face but instead she gave a fake smile "If that's all I'll be leaving now"

Sasori gently grabbed her wrist stopping her from walking any further. He took out a black box and opened it with the same hand. Hinata eyes widened at the size of the ring. It was a huge sixteen carat ring with little diamonds going around the band.

"I'm not going to ask you to marry me cause you just agreed to that. I'm only going to ask you to wear this from from now on" He grabbed her right hand putting it on her finger. She nervously took her hand back not wanting to make eye contact with him. She nodded her head and rushed out of the mansion where the limo was waiting for her.

The next day.

Hiashi was in office typing away on his computer when Sasuke walked in with out knocking.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hyuga but if I could have a minute of your time please" He was void of any emotion at the moment. This was going to be his last attempt of getting the women he loved.

"You already here Sasuke. What can I do for you?"

Sasuke took steady steps stopping in front of his desk.

"Sir I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage"

Hiashi immediately froze not believing what he was hearing after a few seconds he straighten himself up.

"Sasuke you and my daughter have broken up for reasons unknown to me."

"I know sir but I'm trying to-" Hiashi motions him to stop talking by the look on his eyes.

"Both of you are grown ups. I truly believed that you guys were going to be great together. I'm sorry Sasuke"He said regrettably. At that moment Sasuke knew something was wrong. "Hinata is getting married within a month." Sasuke laughed before shaking his head.

"You could just tell me you don't want me to marry her instead of making up that cruel lie." His voice got louder at the end making Hiashi angry.

"Listen here boy. I do not need to be lying about something so serious. If you don't believe me go ask her if you want to. Now get out of my office before I fire your ass!" Pointing a trembling finger to the door.

Sasuke nose flared with out another word he stormed out of the office. He drove to her bakery knowing she was going to be there. He could grasp his mind around what Hiashi told him it couldn't be true. Be parked his car in front of the shop. He angrily walked inside.

"Where is she?" TenTen looked up shocked to see him there.

"She's in the...um." She hesitated to answer knowing Hinata wouldn't like it. Sasuke slammed his hands on the counter making her flinch "Don't play games with me. I'm not in the fucken mood. Tell me where the fuck she is."

"I'm right here" Sasuke turned his head towards the entrance. Hinata had a few boxes on her hands she raised an eyebrow in question, TenTen looked scared out her her mind. She gave TenTen a look telling her to leave. TenTen didn't need to be told twice she ran past them towards the exit. Hinata sighed putting the boxes down on one of the tables she walked towards the door and flipped the open sign to close. She slowly turned to Sasuke at that moment she almost felt her heart beating at an alarming rate but she wasn't going to show it "What is it that you want. I thought I made it very clear that I wanted you away from me."

Sasuke shook his head "I can't do that hime. I love you you can't expect me to let you go. I came here cause I wanted to know if your dad was pulling a stupid prank on me." He walked towards her hugging her like if his life depended on it "Please tell me that he was lying. That you're not getting married. You belong to hime." He felt her tense immediately after those words. He back away searching her face for any answer of denial "Hinata I need you tell me that you're not getting married." Hinata felt throat getting tighter by the second she couldn't speak. She felt her eyes starting to water, why was she still feeling this way she shouldn't care if he knew. Sasuke grabbed her hand he going to ask for her hand in marriage right at that moment when he felt a huge object on her finger. He slowly looked from her eyes to her hand "What's this?" There was so much hurt in his voice that she felt her heart shatter. Finally finding her voice she told him the truth "I'm getting married Sasuke but not for reasons you think. I'm sorry but what I do with my life doesn't concern you." She slowly took her hand back. She gasped when he dropped to his knees hugging her desperately "You're lying. I know you love me Hinata. I'm sorry for ever hurting you please just let me be with you. I love you" Hinata bit her lip trying to control her emotions but failed miserably when she heard him cry. She bend over to his level cupping his face.

"Sasuke I love you. Even though you hurt me my heart belongs to you." She kissed him softly on the lips "I'm sorry Sasuke but I'm getting married but know my heart will always belong to you." She stood up and walked to the door she was about to switch back the sign when Sasuke started speaking "Who are you marrying Hinata and most importantly why? You're not marrying him out love." She didn't turn to face him.

"No I'm not marrying him out love. It doesn't concern you Sasuke."

"It does concern me and I will find out who you are marrying. I'm always going to love you if you change your mind you know where to find me" With those last words he left.

1 week later.

Hinata was currently having lunch with Sasori but she wasn't even paying attention the encounter with Sasuke left her at confused state.

"Hinata have you been paying attention" Angry that she interrupted from her thoughts she glared at him.

"No" Sasori clicked his tongue in annoyance "I'm leaving for a few days on business trip. I wanted you to take care of the wedding details while I'm gone"

"I will if that's all I'll be leaving" she grabbed her purse and left. She drove towards Sasuke house she needed answers.

Sasuke was just getting out of the shower when he heard his doorbell ring. He quickly out on some boxers and answered the door "Hinata. Come in" She walked past him and headed towards his kitchen taking out the bottle of Hennessey.

"Sit down" She told him once he came into the kitchen. Sasuke was very confused but did as he was told. She downed to cups of Hennessey before speaking.

"Sasuke. I need you to prove to me that you love me. I need to know what was going through your head when cheated on me." Sasuke sighed he crossed his arms " Naruto had gave some pills they had a weird reaction on my body when she seduced me. It's like I couldn't say no my body wouldn't listen to me at all. I swear I didn't mean for this to happen hime" he put his down in shame. Hinata stayed silent for a while. Why didn't she think of this sooner if Sasori just came back that day that Sasuke cheated on her means he had something to with it. But why was Sakura there as far as she knew they didn't talk to each other.

"Sasuke.…I'm marrying Sasori." Sasuke choked on his own saliva.

"I'm sorry what?!"

"I'm marrying him because for some reason if I don't my dad will lose his company. Sasuke I don't love him. I'm trying to figure this shit out something isn't right here I'm trying to find out why-"

Sasuke angrily stood up and walked towards her "No shit. Of course something isn't right. You're three weeks away from marrying that bastard just to save your father's company?!"

Hinata glared at him "I'm trying to find away around this mess but if you're not going help me then go fuck your self!" She roughly pushed him off.

Sasuke grabbed her roughly pushing her to wall "You're not going anywhere. You just told me that you're marrying that bastard and you expect me to let you go back to him?!"

"I'm not yours Sasuke I just came here to see if I could answers. Now let me go!" She struggled to push him. Sasuke smirked "You are mine and you're not marrying him." He picked her up and carried her over his shoulder all the way to his room not caring about the punches she was landing on his back. He roughly tossed her on the bed "It seems that I need to remind you again to who you belong to."

He crawled on the bed with her and positioned himself on top her. She desperately tried to push him "Sasuke please get off me!"

He ignored her pleads and kissed her neck slowly smirking at the way she shivered. He roughly grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately after a few second she finally gave in returning the kiss. She moaned when his traveled to her thighs. He pulled her dress taking it off her body. He then proceed to take off panties. He licked his lips at the way she was trembling with desire.

"This would be the first time I fuck you in high heels" Hinata gasped when he rammed his cock inside of her. She couldn't keep track on how many orgasms he made her have that night. At that moment all her troubles where gone it was only him and her.

Hinata stared a blank space on the wall thinking on how she ended up on his bed again. She didn't want this to become an everyday thing. But here she was on his bed again. She couldn't deny that the sex was extraordinary but she couldn't be with him anymore. Not until she found out the truth. She slowly got out of bed and quickly proceeded to put her clothes on. She looked back one more time to his sleeping face "I'm sorry." She whispered before she left.

Hinata was currently at her house when she got a call from Sasori.

"Hello?"

"I need to come to my house immediately" He spoke harshly to her.

Hinata ignored it "I thought you were in business-"

"NOW HINATA!" Hinata was quite shocked she's never heard that angry before.

Once she got to his house the maid let her to patio where Sasori was already seated on the table. Even though he looked calm Hinata knew it was the opposite. She nervously sat down and waited for him to speak. After a few minutes of him not speaking she got annoyed "look if there's nothing to say then-"

"Where the fuck where you last night?!" Hinata eyes widened for a second but Sasori didn't miss her reaction.

"I was with TenTen. I don't see why you need to keep track of my whereabouts I'm not your wife I'm your fiancee"

Sasori stood up angrily and flipped the table over he grabbed her arm making her stand up. He slapped her making her face turn left.

"You're about to be my wife! And you will show me respect! You are not to see that bastard again or I will kill him! Do I make myself clear"

Even though she was still in shock she managed to nod her head.

"Good. The limo will waiting for you outside." He made his way into the house.

* * *

Okay that's it. Please review much love Savage. Love you guys thanks for the beautiful reviews. I have gotten so many views on this story I just wish they could leave a review to see if they like it


	15. Chapter 15

It was a hectic week for Hinata. She wasn't able to get in contact with Sasuke since she last saw him. The look on Sasori eyes made her realize how mentally unstable he was. He was obsessed with her and it wasn't a healthy obsession. For the past week she had been trying to get in contact with Sakura to hear her part of the story but had no success.

She was starting to feel hopeless not being to get information about that night. She got up from her bed and walk downstairs.

"Hello daughter. Slept well?" Hiashi asked as he set up the dinner table.

She could never actually tell her father the truth. If he knew what happened a week ago she was sure he would kill Sasori with his bare hands.

"I'm fine father. Just tired who knew planning a wedding would be so difficult." She send a small smile his way. Hiashi pressed his lips together and nodded his head. His daughter had three weeks until she got married. He was still waiting for Neji to bring him good news or at least he hoped.

"I'm going out for a bit with TenTen I'm not sure what time I'll be back." She walked towards her dad giving him a huge hug "I love you dad don't ever think that I don't. You're the most amazing person in the world. Thank you for everything you have given me. I couldn't ask for a better father " She let him go and gave him a big bright smile one that she knew would brighten up his day. When she saw him smile she knew she had succeeded. She grabbed her purse from the counter and left the house.

She drove to TenTen house hoping that her friend would give her the distraction she needs. The whole time she was driving she felt like she was being watched. She had goosebumps all over her body by just thinking about it. Finally making it to her friends house she honked twice before her friend came out.

"Well don't you look sexy" Hinata winked at TenTen when she got in the car.

"Why thank you. But you have to buy me dinner first if you want all of this" TenTen ran her hand through her body. Both of them just laughed. Hinata was grateful she met TenTen she was an amazing friend.

"We're going to the mall right quick. I need some new shoes"

"That's fine whatever distracts you from reality"

After a few hours of shopping both of them headed towards the food court.

"Hey this food taste funny. I don't think I want to eat anymore" Hinata pushed her plate to the side.

"Hinata you're crazy it's pretty good. Are you getting sick. You look a little pale?" TenTen also pushed her plate aside.

"Not really. In less than three weeks I'm getting married to some jerk I don't love. Worst thing is that I don't seem myself getting out of this mess" Hinata spoke softly. TenTen face soften "Hinata don't worry too much. I'm sure everything is going to be alright"

"I-" Hinata suddenly stood up and rushed to the bathroom with TenTen following after her. She opened the door to the bathroom and started throwing up all the food she had in her stomach. TenTen held hair up as she was hurling her guts out. Hinata sat on the cold floor feeling completely clammy. TenTen took out the water bottle from her purse and gave it to her.

"Do you want to go to the hospital. You might be coming down with something"

Hinata took the water bottle drinking half of it with one gulp "No I'm sure it was the food now come on lets go."

Sasuke had been going crazy for the past week of not seeing her. He thought of going to that bastard home and beating him senseless but that would only make the situation worse. It got to the point where he didn't feel like smoking or drinking with Naruto anymore. He just needed some alone time to think. Finally when he knew he was in the brink of insanity he decided to sneak into her room.

He stared at bedroom window he was debating either if she throw a rock or just climb to her balcony. He remembered when they were still dating how he tried to surprise her by sneaking into her room. He would have never done it if he knew she was going to scream and punch him. He shivered as he remembered that punch he still didn't understand how a skinny girl like her had such brute strength.

He looked for a pebble on the grass, he picked up a few and threw them to her window. After four pebbles he saw the light being turned on.

Hinata hated being distributed from her sleep. She was going to curse the hell out of the person crazy enough to wake her up. She angrily turned on light and walked towards her balcony. She thought she was going crazy until she saw Sasuke landing on the balcony.

"Sasuke! Are you insane it two the morning!" She whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry hime but I had to see you." Sasuke grabbed her by her waist pulling her towards him. "Why haven't you called? I've been extremely worried about you"

"Sasuke. I...I can't see you anymore. It's for the best. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sasuke grip tightened on her waist "You're asking for too much hime. I can't breathe when I'm not around you." She gently pushed him off of her. "Sasuke I love you. But as of right now I'm asking you to respect my decision"

Sasuke glared at her "Are you fucking kidding me! After we fucked you're still going to marry him! You told me you don't love him. Why Hinata why the fuck are you doing this to me?" He pulled his hair out frustration. "I don't understand hime why?"

Hinata looked down feeling guilty. But she didn't want Sasori to hurt him. He wouldn't understand even if she explained it to him "Sasuke please don't do this right now."

"Runaway with me" Sasuke looked serious as ever "We could leave everything behind now. I have enough money to go anywhere you wanna go"

"You think leaving is going to solve my problems?!" She screamed at him.

"If it's going to prevent you from marrying that-" There was a knock on the door that interrupted him from finishing his sentence.

"Hinata. Is everything alright."

Hinata looked towards Sasuke "Please leave. Don't look for anymore." She walked inside her room but not before locking the balcony door. She opened the door from her room "I'm sorry father I was having a bad dream."

"It's alright I'm glad you're okay" He kissed her forehead and walked back to his room.

Time skip one week later.

Hinata was feeling more sick as the days past by. She kept trying to reassure herself that it was just the stress. After all She was two away from getting married. She walked into the bridal store.

"Hello how can I help you miss"

"Yes I need a Mon Cheri Marquesa dress. I need it by July eighteen"

The lady at the front desk almost choked on her saliva.

" Miss that four thousand dollar dress. It can't be made within two weeks."

Hinata laughed softly "Mr. Akasuna called someone working here told him it was possible"

"Mr. Akasuna.…" The lady bowed her head apologizing to her" I'm terribly sorry I didn't think you were his fiancee"

"No worry sometimes I don't wanna believe it myself either"

The lady looked at Hinata in confusion "Right. We'll be taking your measurements now. Right this way please."

Sasori smirked at the picture sent to him it was Hinata getting her measurements done. He knew it wasn't the smartest idea of having someone follow her but he wasn't going to take any chances of losing her again.

* * *

Okay yes i know short chapter. It's been a crazy I'll be updating soon can't say when cause I have a lot to plan. I hope you guys enjoyt this chapter. Much love Savage. Please review


	16. Chapter 16

Hinata saw her self in the mirror to say she looked beautiful was an understatement she looked like a princess from a fairytale.

"Hinata that dress looks amazing on you" Tenten said with excitement in her voice. The lady that took her measurement voiced out her opinion"Yes it's a wonderful dress only it looks a little tight in the middle. Have you gained weight?" Hinata turned to glare at her "No. Maybe you took the measurements wrong"

Tenten laughed awkwardly "Thank you miss. She's just a little overwhelmed" The lady nodded and left. Tenten frowned at Hinata.

"Listen Hina I know you're not feeling well but that's not an excuse to take your anger out on other people."

Hinata shook her head and walked into the changing room. She slowly took of her dress and hanged it. She saw herself in the mirror and saw that stomach was getting a little rounder 'I'm fine I had a big meal. Yeah that must be it' She exhaled ' I can't believe next week I'm getting married' She sobbed softly not wanting to worry her friend. She shook her head reminding her self everything was going to be alright. Hinata changed into her khaki pants and black t-shirt. She was suddenly craving some cinnamon rolls.

Sasuke was slowly losing his sanity he felt lost at this point of life. He didn't want to lose the women he loves,but there was nothing he could do any more not if she asked him to stay away. He knew there was no changing her mind. He grabbed the bong and lit up inhaling deeply. He slowly exhaled the smoke out. His nerves for now where at ease 'Fuck Hinata what am I going to do with you'

Hinata was currently eating her cinnamon bun as she was taking a walk besides the sea shore. She always loved walks at the beach it always seemed to take away her stress. She sat down and watched the waves crash down. She felt somebody sit down next to her.

"What are you doing here Sasori?" She questioned him softly.

"I went to go see if you were home but your dad told me you came here. I wanted to see how you were doing." He asked concerned. Hinata laughed bitterly.

"Is that really a question. How do you think I'm doing? Sasori I don't understand why are you doing this"

"I'm doing this because I love you Hinata. Ever since I first met you I fell in love with you. I know I messed up that day but I swear to you that I didn't mean to. I was highly intoxicated to know what was going on around me." He scooted next her. He opened a box that had a blue heart shape diamond.

"Is that sapphire?" She was amazed at the beauty of it.

"No it's a diamond. A real diamond." He slowly put it around her neck.

"Open your heart to me Hinata. Learn to love me and I promise you won't regret it." He slowly cupped her face and kissed her. Hinata slowly closed her eyes and responded to the kiss. She gently pushed him off.

"Sasori I can't promise you anything but I will try." Sasori smiled softly.

"Thank you Hinata" Hinata turned her head towards the sea grabbing the diamond around her neck.

2 days later.

Sasori was grateful things were finally starting to take a turn for the better. Hinata was opening up to him more than ever. He just needed her to see that everything he said was true. He loved her and didn't care if it was wrong the way he tricked her to marry him. Sasuke was a fool if he thought that he was going to take the women he loves away. She was his and nothing was going to change that,they were meant to be together.

Hinata was currently talking to Tenten on her phone when she heard screaming downstairs. She hanged up and rushed downstairs. She saw her dad and Sasuke having and argument. Sasuke saw her coming down "Hinata please just let me talk to you please!" Hinata heard the distress in voice,she walked up to the door.

"It's fine father I'll take take it from here " Hiashi hesitated but left he knew his daughter was old enough to take care of problems. Hinata saw her father disappear into the kitchen she turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke I thought I made myself clear last week. We can't see each other anymore"

"NO! I can't fucken do it. Every day I lose part of my sanity because I can't see you. I can't do this anymore" He clenched his fist hard when he saw the huge diamond around her neck"What is he trying to buy your love with gifts. It won't work me and you both know you're into shit like that. Can't you see that I love you!"

Hinata hit down her lip trying to prevent her self from crying. She knew that he was right. She was never the type of girl to get persuade by gifts. To her they were always meaningless materials. Finally finding her voice she answered him.

"No it's not like that. Sasuke I…I could learn to love him. He's not buying me. He asked me to give him a chance"

Sasuke scoffed "Who are you trying to fool Hime me or yourself. The way you just told me it sounded like you were trying to convince yourself more than me. You can't force the heart love who you don't want to. I'm not letting you get married to him. Trust me I could bet on my life on that" He stormed out of her property.

Hinata felt her heart break into a million pieces. She was hurting Sasuke, she didn't like seeing him like that. What was she going to do. Her wedding was in 5 days she felt more lost then ever.

Sasuke angrily drove Sasori business. He needed some answers, he wasn't going let Hinata get married to the women he loved. He stormed into the front desk.

"I need to talk Sasori."

The secretary looked up surprised "I'm sorry but Mr. Akasuna is in a meeting right now"

Sasuke slammed his fist on the counter"Tell him Sasuke is here to see him" The secretary nodded and immediately called Sasori.

Sasuke paced in front of desk for what seemed like for ever. He was shaking with so much anger when he finally saw Sasori.

Sasori motioned him to follow him into his office. He slowly made his way into his office chair.

"What can I help-"

"Cut the crap you bastard. You know exactly why am here! You're stupider than you look if you think I'm going to let Hinata marry you!" The anger in Sasuke was quite evident. Sasori smirked" Sasuke. I'm sure she already told you she was marrying me. She could learn to love me so why even argue about it. She's going to be mine in the next few days" Sasuke clenched his fists tightly,he stood silent for a while before answering "She'll never love you. I made her my women years ago not you" He saw how Sasori eyes hardened."I made love to her not to long ago. And not only that but she loved it. She'll never love you."

" Whether you like it or not she's getting married to me. The love you think she has for you I'll make sure it vanishes from her heart completely. You should've thought about the consequences when you cheated on her with that slut"

"Why is that I feel like you had something to do with our breakup. Actually no I know you had something to do with it. I will find out what you did" With those last words Sasuke left his office.

Sasori was feeling nervous at those last words. If Sasuke found out what he did he was sure that he was going to tell Hinata. He shook his head even if she found out she was still going to marry him. After all her dad's company was in his hands.

On the other side of town Sakura had just received an invitation. She opened the envelope.

'You are invited to the wedding of Hinata Hyuga and Sasori Akasuna.

Weeding date July eighteen'

She dropped the envelope. Sasori had actually done it, Hinata was getting married to him. For the past few weeks she couldn't sleep or eat due to the guilt eating her alive. If she wanted to get her life together she needed to set things right.

* * *

Alright that's it. I'm sorry for late update. Sorry to say this but next chapter will be the last chapter. It will be really long. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Much love savage. Please review your reviews will encourage Me to write faster. Thank you


	17. Chapter 17

Hinata was getting married tomorrow, she was feeling anxious throwing up the whole day. She was really starting to feel worried she couldn't keep anything down. The thought of her not being able to see Sasuke really got to her. She couldn't deny the fact that she still loved him. Even after all the bullshit he put her through she still loved him. After all how can she forget the man who turned her into a women. She couldn't deny that fact that she loved the way he made her moan a few weeks ago. The way he touched her, every curve he caressed made her go crazy. She didn't understand why life had to be so cruel,she always thought she was going to end up married with Sasuke, but no life had other plans for her or so it seemed.

Hinata was currently waiting on the doctors office. Tenten had told her that she looked sick, she didn't want to worry her friend so she told she going to get checked. She thought it was a ridiculous idea since she knew it was because of the stress that she was feeling like this.

"Ms. Hyuga. Dr. Yamanka will see you now"

Hinata looked up to the nurse who was smiling her way. She stood up making her way into the room.

"Hinata is so good to see you. Please sit down" Ino said happily. She was glad to see her friend after so many years. Being a obgyn doctor had separated her friends. She had years of college she had to attend to, she didn't have time to hang out with friends once she decided to be a doctor.

"Thank you for seeing me Ino on such a short notice." Hinata send a small smile once she laid down on the small bed.

"It's no trouble. It's the least I could do, I mean I haven't seen you guys in so long" Ino took out the convex from the ultrasound machine. "I'm going to put some cold jelly on your stomach." She grabbed the tube squeezing some on her stomach. "Lets hope this works or else I'm going to have to use the other that goes inside you."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding.

Ino moved the convex around her stomach several times"Yeah...no this isn't going to work sorry Hina" She took out the vaginal one and put a condom over it also putting jelly on it "Alright Hina I need you to completely relax your body"

Hinata did as she was told, she felt her body tense a little when that cold thing went inside of her.

"Alright good. Now let's see here" Ino moved it slowly to see if she could see anything "Okay so here's the amniotic sac. I couldn't see on the other one because they were hiding."

Hinata seemed like couldn't register what Ino had just told her.

"Are you so saying I have two tumors!?" Hinata said hysterically.

"Oh my. No Hinata" Ino took out the device slowly "Hina you're pregnant with twins" Ino gave her a bright smile "It seems you're about three weeks along almost four. Congratulations Sasuke is going to really happy to know he's going to be father."

The news hit Hinata like a ton of bricks. She didn't want to worry Ino with her problems after all Ino didn't know her and Sasuke were no longer together.

"Thank you Ino" Her voice was so distant like if she was in some sort off trance. Ino looked Hinata with concern but didn't question her.

"No problem. Come see me within three weeks."

Hinata saw Ino leave the room. Pregnant. She was pregnant with Sasuke child. No she was having twins. She had to call of the wedding she couldn't do it. She couldn't get married to Sasori if she was pregnant with Sasuke children.

Sasori was currently in his office when he received a call on his telecom.

"Mr. Akasuna. Ms. Hyuga is here to see you sir"

"Please let her in" Sasori voice was completely calm.

He saw Hinata enter,he saw how nervous she looked. He didn't why but he knew he was about find out why.

Hinata sat down on the chair. She was beyond nervous, she didn't want to do this, but she knew had to.

"Sasori, I can not marry you anymore" She spoke softly.

"Hinata is this a joke?" Sasori face was expressionless. Hinata shook her head "I'm pregnant with Sasuke-"

"Dont you even dare finish that fucken sentence!" Sasori screamed at her.

Hinata flinched at the loudness of his voice. Sasori slowly stood up from his chair and made his way towards her. He roughly pulled her up.

"Why am I not surprised that your carrying that bastards child. You're a dumb bitch if you think we're not getting married"

Hinata try to shake off his grip on her but it was futile.

"It won't work Sasori. People will talk you're reputation will go down once they find out that I'm pregnant with another man child"

Sasori grip tighten making her yelp in pain "You're not having that child. As soon as we get married you're going to get rid of it. I will not have that bastard of a child running around my house."

Hinata eyes hardened "No I will not!"

"Oh you will unless you want to see your father living in the streets "

Hinata stared at him in disbelief "You wouldn't"

Sasori laughed "Trust me I will. We are getting married tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow you're getting rid of that abomination growing inside of you" He roughly pushed her away. "Get the fuck out of my office"

Hinata drove to her house not believing what Sasori had told her. She couldn't believe any of it. She parked her car outside and slowly made her way into her house. She saw her father reading the news paper.

"Hello father" She greeted him.

Hiashi put the newspaper down "Hinata you left early. I didn't see you leave. Is everything alright daughter."

"Yes I'm just feeling a little tired. I'm going to take a nap for a while" She waved off leaving to her room.

Sasuke laid on his bed thinking, he remembered correctly on how two years ago he promised Hinata that they were going to get married in edc las Vegas. The biggest carnival in las Vegas. After all she always amazed on how people got married under the electric stars. It was something she always wanted to do with him. She had always said it was something magical. Yes it was as fancy as real wedding but it was something she wanted to experience. He sat up and rested his back against the head board. Why didn't he get married to her sooner none of this wouldn't be happening if had just propose to her sooner, but the only reason he didn't it was because he wanted to give her everything she deserved. She was use to living in luxury he wanted her to keep living like that. He didn't know how much he lost until that nights started getting colder without her. He truly loved her, he was crazy for her. Hinata wasn't your ordinary girl she always said what was on her mind. He loved that about her, one could say he was whipped,but he didn't see it that way. She was just different others couldn't just understand it. And the sex was always mind blowing whether he fucked her rough or slow she always responded with the same passion. There was a few times he made love to her that were also extraordinary times. He couldn't make slow passionate love to her even if he wanted it to sometimes. Once he was inside of her he lost control of himself. Sasuke banged him head against the board. He had to do something. He was going to stop that wedding even if it killed him.

Wedding day.

Hinata didn't sleep at all that night, but she had to go through it for her father's sake. She was currently getting her make up done by some gay guy who was trying to make her smile.

"Oh come now doll you look amazing. It's your wedding day. You should smile."

"Thank you Deidara." She forced a small smile.

"No problem. I'm about done here. You're wedding is in about thirty minutes. Try to relax" He left the room.

Hinata looked at her self in the mirror, Deidara had done a bridal bun on her. The way it looked in the back was absolutely marvelous. There was a lot of loose strands on her hair which made her look amazing. He put a white flower on her hair making her hairdo stand out more. She had white pearl earrings, she was also wearing the blue heart shaped diamond Sasori had given her. And even though you couldn't see them she was wearing some Christian Louboutin aurora pumps. She was trying her best not to cry not wanting to ruin her makeup.

She heard a knock on the door "I still have time. I'll be in out in a few." She heard the door open she clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I said I'll be right-" Hinata was shocked to her there. Shock turned into anger.

"What the fuck are you doing here Sakura?"

Sakura looked down in guilt "You look like a true princess. It's no wonder he loves you. Your beauty can't be compared to any other women"

"Again what the fuck are you doing here!?" Hinata spoke angrily. At this point she didn't care if her makeup or dress was ruined. She wanted to punch the shit out of her.

"Right. Hinata I came to set things straight with you. I also came to apologize for all the wrong I done to you. I was always jealous of the love you and Sasuke had. I just wanted him to look my way just once." Sakura finally looked into Hinata eyes " Me and Sasori planned to split you guys apart. That night me and Sasuke slept together. That night Sasuke wasn't in his right mind. Sasori gave some pills to Naruto and Naruto gave them to Sasuke. Those pills make the person aroused. Sasori told me to seduce him once the pills took affect. Sasuke...He didn't know what was actually happening sort to speak. Sasori also send you that picture. It was all planned from the start."

Hinata stared at Sakura in shock and disbelief.

"I am truly sorry Hinata"

Hinata put her hand up and motioned for her to stop talking.

"You.…y...fuck" Hinata slowly sat down "You and Sasori split us apart on purpose."

Sakura nodded her head "I'm sorry Hinata. I came here to tell you truth. I'm leaving to Japan to start a new life I couldn't leave with out telling you."

"Get out" Hinata whispered. Once Hinata heard the door click shut she stood up and threw a flower vase on the door. How could she be such a fool, why didn't she see it sooner. She couldn't believe how dirty Sasori played. Hinata put her hand over mouth trying her best to not to cry. There was a knock at the door.

"Hinata it's me Naruto are you ready?"

"Yes. I'll be right out!" She gathered herself up and walked out of there room.

"Wow Hinata you look beautiful." But she didn't hear Naruto compliment she was lost in her own thoughts.

She walked outside where limo was waiting to take her to her wedding. She belt feet getting cold, she couldn't move. Naruto slowly grabbed her hand and led her to limo.

The way to the church seemed like seconds. She never wanted for driver to stop. Finally coming to a stop she saw her father waiting for her outside. She slowly got out the limo.

"You look as beautiful as your mother Hinata" Hiashi eyes watered once he saw his daughter.

"Thank you father" Hiashi took out his elbow, and Hinata grabbed it with hesitation. They slowly made their way into the church.

Once inside she could her friends and his family members inside the church, the music started playing.

She finally made her way into the alter.

"Take care of her young man" Hiashi said sternly as be handed his daughter to Sasori.

"Of course sir" Sasori grabbed her with care. They both turned to face the priest.

"Dear children of God, you have come to this church so that the Lord may seal your love in the presence of the priest and this community. Christian marriage is a sacred union which enriches natural love. It binds those who enter it to be faithful to each other for ever; it creates between them a bond that endures for life and cannot be broken; it demands that they love and honour. To help them in their marriage, the husband and wife receive the life-long grace of the this your understanding of marriage?"

"It is" Both of them said in union.

"Is there anyone here who think these two should not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace" Sasori looked at the priest in confusion.

"I object." Hinata looked to the entrance of the church. Sasuke was was holding his motorcycle helmet on his right side.

"You can't do this Hinata please."

Sasori saw how people were whispering towards one another. He clenched his fist.

"Get out or I will have you removed!"

Hinata looked to her dad. Hiashi nodded his head and smiled.

She jerked out of Sasori grip but Sasori grip tighten." We are getting married Hinata!"

"No. I don't love you let me go!"

"You're a whore to a gutter rat!"

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife!" She spat on his face jerked once more out of his grip. She ran towards Sasuke who picked up and carried her and spun her around.

"Im sorry. I love you Sasuke" She cried in his arms.

"Its okay. I'm here Hime" He looked up to the alter and saw Sasori pulling out a gun. Sasuke immediate reaction was to put Hinata behind him.

"If I can't have you neither can he" he took off the safety from the gun.

Sasori heard the trigger of a gun near his head.

"I don't think so you bastard. Put the gun down Sasori now" Neji nodded towards Sasuke. Sasuke got the message loud and clear. He walked out of the church taking Hinata with him.

"You have a lot of nerve Sasori. It took me weeks to hack into your computer system but in the end I succeeded " Neji still held the gun to his head with his left hand he threw the papers to the floor next to him.

"Those are the original documents. The ones you gave my uncle where fakes. I suggest you don't come near us or you will regret it."

Sasori stared at the papers with hatred. It was all over and he knew it.

Outside of church Sasuke was putting the helmet on Hinata.

"Were going on a little trip. Just hold on tight."

Hinata nodded and hugged him. After an hour of driving Hinata was feeling anxious. It was dark but she could hear the ocean.

Sasuke parked in front of a house, to Hinata it seemed like a beautiful one story house.

"Where are we Sasuke?"

Sasuke took of her helmet and led her to the front of the beach. Hinata gasped at the beauty in front of her.

"This is Laguna beach. That house is ours I just bought it today. I love you Hime. Thank you for giving me another chance."

Hinata smiled "Sasuke. I'm pregnant." She felt Sasuke tense behind her.

He spun her around "Hime don't play with me!"

Hinata laughed softly and touched her stomach."we're having twins"

Hinata screamed when picked her "I'm going to be a dad!"

She nodded her head in excitement. Sasuke smiled and put her down "Thank you Hime that's best gift you have ever given me."

"I love you Sasuke wherever you go I go. I'm never leaving you"

* * *

The end...let me know if I should make an epilogue. Anyways thanks you guys for such beautiful reviews I couldn't have done it without you guys. You guys encouraged me to keep writing. I love you guys much love savage. Please review


End file.
